Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Ailee Hamasaki
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, murid Tohoshinki School yang culun diam-diam menyukai seniornya yang tampan dan populer, Jung Yunho. Segala cara Jaejoong tempuh untuk mendapatkan Yunho. Akankah Jaejoong berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong! Moshi-moshi! Ola! Halo! :D

Ini adalah ff pertama Ailee yang berjudul...silakan liat sendiri dibawah :p *ketularan evil changmin . ff ini terinspirasi dari film yang berjudul sama, tapi kubuat YunJae versionnya

Karena ini ff pertama, aku harap semoga para readers sudi untuk mereview ff abal dan melanggar aturan ini, hiks :" flame diperbolehkan kok, asal jangan flame karakter yg ada di FF ini loh ya :D

baiklah daripada banyak cincong lebih baik langsung ke FFnya saja, ini diaaaaa

* * *

**Title : Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, dll**

**Chap : 1/ ?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : they're not mine. /sighs**

**Warning : boyxboy, alur kecepetan/kelambatan, bahasa tidak berpedoman pd EYD, bahasa tidak baku-_-**

**Summary : Kim Jaejoong, seorang murid Tohoshinki School yang culun diam-diam menyukai seniornya yang tampan dan populer, Jung Yunho. Segala cara Jaejoong tempuh untuk mendapatkannya. Apakah Jaejoong berhasil menaklukkan seorang Jung Yunho?**

* * *

Suara tawa dan ocehan berbaur menjadi satu. Kini terlihat beberapa namja yang sedang berjalan di suatu daerah di kota Seoul. Sesekali mereka bercanda, tak peduli dengan orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Sekelompok namja itu pun masuk ke sebuah cafe kecil di pinggir jalan. Salah satu dari mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk didepan kaca agar bisa melihat pemandangan di jalanan. Pemandangan yang dimaksud tak lain tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho, namja kelas 9 yang sangat populer di sekolah. Bisa dikatakan mendekati sempurna karena tampan, cerdas, dan juga mahir dalam sepak bola. Di jalanan itu terlihat Yunho sedang memelankan laju motornya karena ada seorang kakek tua yang menyebrang.

"Oh..jadi ini sebabnya kenapa kau senang sekali kesini eoh?" ucap Junsu memecah lamunan namja yang sedang asyik melihat Yunho tadi. "Ah! Tidak..aku hanya bingung kenapa dia memakai motor berwarna pink, kan norak sekali untuk lelaki" elaknya. "Jangan bohong Kim Jaejoong! Lagipula itu kan warnanya merah-_-" kini Kyuhyun pun ikut angkat bicara. Namja bernama Jaejoong yang merasa di sudutkan itupun merunduk seolah berkata 'baiklah, aku mengaku kalau aku memang memerhatikannya!'

"Oi kalian mau pesan apa?" tiba tiba suara besar yang dimiliki oleh orang yang juga besar bernama Shindong *digampar* menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku americano!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku air putih saja deh.." Kini Shindong menatap Jaejoong dengan heran. "Kau kesini Cuma ingin pesan air putih? Yasudah deh." Shindong pun memanggil pelayan dan segera memesan minuman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa bahasa inggrisnya tampan?" teriak seorang guru bahasa inggris nyentrik bernama Jessica Jung. Kini dia sedang mengajar di kelas Jaejoong, kelas 8B. Kelas yang terkenal karena kepintaran muridnya. Tapi sayang, kebanyakan anak anak dikelas ini adalah anak culun, termasuk Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Shindong.

"Handsome, seonsaengnim!" jawab murid-murid. Guru berambut coklat panjang dan bermake-up tebal itu pun tersenyum puas. "Bagus, kalau cantik?" tanyanya lagi. "Beautiful, seonsaengnim!"

"Jelek?"

"Ugly!"

"Pintar?

"Smart!"

"Bodoh?"

"Stupid!"

"Good job!" ucap Jessica sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolnya. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang baru saja membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Saat dia tengah mengajar, Jaejoong dan kawan kawannya tengah asyik mengoper kertas kertas yang entah apa itu isinya (ceritanya surat-suratan gitu lho) satu sama lain.

"Ehem!" Jessica pura pura berdehem, menyadarkan Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Shindong yang sedang asyik dalam dunia mereka. "Mianhae seonsaengnim.." ucap mereka serempak. Jessica hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengibaskan rambut kebanggaannya itu. Mau terlihat elegan rupanya. "Tolong terjemahkan ini ke bahasa inggris Shindong-sshi..apa artinya.." Jessica menggantungkan perkataannya sendiri. Matanya yang tadi sedanng mendeath-glare Shindong, kini terfokus ke luar jendela. Ternyata Lee Donghae, guru olahraga yang disukai Jessica lewat di depan kelas, tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum kepada Jessica dari luar.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Jessica yang jiwanya belum kembali karena terpana akan pesona Lee Donghae. "Eng.. I love you, seonsaengnim!" ucap Shindong gugup.

"I love you Lee Donghae!" secara tak disengaja, kalimat itu pun meluncur dari mulut guru bahasa inggris tersebut. Membuat seluruh murid membentuk huruf "O" di mulut masing masing. "Mi-mianhae.." ucap Jessica terbata-bata. "Baiklah, pelajaran sudah selesai, kalian bisa istirahat sekarang!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum canggung lalu meninggalkan kelas. Sementara itu, anak anak kelas 8B masih terbengong-bengong atas kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, lihat ini!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah buku yang agak lusuh. "10 cara membuat senior jatuh cinta padamu!" Kyuhyun dengan bangga menyebutkan judul buku itu. Tiba-tiba..

"EU KYANG KYANG!" suara tawa yang khas itu pun membahana ke seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Su! Ketawa jangan keras-keras! Bikin malu!" ucap Shindong. "Sudah culun, bikin malu lagi!" Kyuhyun pun ikut-ikutan. Sudah diberi tahu sebeumnya kalau mereka memang culun. Bahkan SANGAT CULUN. Kalau di sekolah bernama Tohoshinki School ini bisa dibuat peringkat anak terpopuler dari pertama sampai terakhir, Jaejoong dengan yang berkulit hitam kusam dan berkacamata, Shindong dengan badan gemuknya, Junsu dengan duckbutt dan suaranya yang melengking mirip perempuan, dan Kyuhyun, yang entah apa itu kekurangannya belum diketahui secara pasti, mungkin akan menempati peringkat 4 terbawah.

"Katanya cara-cara di buku ini amat ampuh lho, Heechul-ah saja berhasil mendapatkan Hankyung hyung setelah mengikuti cara yang ada di buku ini" kata Kyuhyun lagi. "Coba buktikan! Aku ingin lihat" rupanya, Junsu yang tadi tertawa karena judul buku lusuh itu sudah tertarik dengan buku yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka buku itu dan membacanya sebentar. "Baik, ini adalah cara dari suku Indian. Jadi, kita harus melihat kearah seseorang yang kita sukai, lalu kita menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu dari jauh. Seolah-olah kita menghipnotisnya, begitu." jelas Kyuhyun. "Aku masih gak ngerti Kyu.." ucap Jaejoong polos. "Ah kau ini! Sudahlah, nih lihat aku, aku akan mempraktekkannya". Kyuhyun pun memandang ke arah satu namja yang duduk agak jauh dari mejanya. Shim Changmin namanya, namja berperawakan tinggi dan tampan, dia sekelas dengan Yunho. Terlihat Changmin sedang mengobrol sambil memegang sendok makannya. "Makanlah..cepat makan!" desis Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin lekat-lekat. Beberapa detik kemudian..

"HYAA! Changmin hyung memakan makanannya!" Kyuhyun pun histeris sambil memukul meja makan kantin yang tak berdosa. 'Hipnotis'nya berhasil ternyata. "Kalau target melakukan apa yang kita suruh, berarti kita berjodoh dengannya!" ucapnya bahagia. Kyuhyun memang sudah 1 tahun belakangan ini menyukai Changmin, hanya saja dia belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Jae, cobalah yang tadi kulakukan!" ucap Kyuhyun. "Ah, aku tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu..kan tidak masuk akal!" Jaejoong yang notabene paling pintar daripada teman temannya ini pun cari-cari alasan. Padahal dia setengah mati ingin mencobanya. "Aish, jangan selalu menggunakan otak encermu itu dong! Semua kan belum tentu masuk akal!" kata Shindong. Sementara teman-temannya asyik makan, Jaejoong pun mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Yunho yang duduk membelakanginya. "Menengoklah kesini..." ucap Jaejoong sangat pelan. Sudah 1 menit Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Yunho akan menengoknya. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, 'mungkin kami memang tidak berjodoh' ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi tunggu! Salah satu teman Yunho terlihat mencolek-coleknya seolah berkata 'hey, ada yang sedang memerhatikanmu tuh!' sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Jaejoong. Sontak Yunho pun menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan..mata musang Yunho pun bertemu dengan mata doe milik Jaejoong yang terhalangi oleh kacamata minus. Kalau Jaejoong tidak malu berteriak sekarang ini, dia pasti akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dia mau. Sekarang, mari kita beralih ke meja Jung Yunho.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap makananku?" Yunho kaget ketika piringnya yang dipenuhi lauk pauk itu sudah bersih. Tentu saja teman-temannya mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri makanan Yunho saat Yunho menengok ke belakang. "Ahaha, mianhae Yun, habis lapar sih" jawab Yoochun sambil cengar-cengir.

Yunho beserta kawan-kawannya termasuk kelompok anak populer di sekolahnya. Ada Yoochun yang pandai menciptakan lagu tapi terkenal playboy, lalu ada Siwon, si namja kaya dan juga ketua osis di Tohoshinki School, lalu Changmin, yaitu namja yang disukai oleh Kyuhyun tadi juga termasuk teman dekat Yunho, dan jangan lupakan Go Ara, dia adalah yeojya yang cantik, ramah, dan pintar. Sudah banyak namja yang menyatakan cintanya pada Ara, tapi Ara selalu menolaknya dengan alasan dia belum mau berpacaran. Mereka sudah bersahabat semenjak masuk ke Tohoshinki School.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oooo!" ucap Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Shindong bersamaan. Mereka sedang serius membaca "10 cara membuat senior jatuh cinta padamu" bersama-sama. Sementara Jaejoong hanya memandang bosan teman-temannya itu.

"Jae! Kemari!" panggil Shindong pada Jaejoong. Shindong menunjuk nunjuk buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Buah mangga adalah buah yang romantis!" katanya. "Hah?" Jaejoong bingung. Apa yang romantis dari mangga? "Kalau kau mau mendekati Yunho hyung, kasih saja sesuatu yang terbuat dari mangga! Bisa saja itu kue mangga, atau yang lainnya" saran Junsu. "Benar! Lagipula kan kau jago memasak Jae!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong. Huh, sebenarnya Jaejoong mau-mau saja sih, bahkan SANGAT mau memberikan sesuatu pada Yunho, hanya saja dia malu.

"Nih!" kata Shindong sambil menyodorkan mangga yang dicabutnya tanpa izin dari pohon mangga di taman sekolah. Sekarang ini mereka memang duduk di bangku taman sekolah, dan tepat di sebelah mereka ada pohon mangga yang lebat dan berbuah banyak. "Kalau kau malas memasak, kasih saja mangga nya sekalian!" tambahnya. Jaejoong meraih mangga tersebut.

"Jae! Lihat lihat!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memutar badan Jaejoong. Dan kini, Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang sedang berjalan menuju motornya. Sepertinya ia mau pulang sekolah. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan menyapa orang yang lewat di depannya. Mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar saat melihat pujaan hatinya itu. Dari cara berjalannya, caranya tersenyum, caranya memakai helm, caranya menaiki motor...semuanya membuat Jaejoong terpesona.

"OPPAAA~" suara manja menyebalkan membuat Jaejoong terpaksa berhenti dari kegiatannya yaitu mengagumi Jung Yunho. Sekarang dilihatnya yeojya dari kelas 8A, Tiffany Hwang dengan centil menyerahkan sesuatu kearah Yunho sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Ini oppa, kue mangga..buatanku sendiri" ucapnya. "Wah, gomawo, jadi merepotkan, hehehe" kata Yunho tak enak. Sementara pipi Tiffany sudah memerah. "Ah, tidak kok oppa! Semoga oppa suka ya.." katanya lagi. Yunho pun tersenyum, "Hahaha, aku pasti suka kok, aku duluan ne? Annyeong" kata Yunho.

"ISH! Dasar menjijikkan!" marah Junsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Seenaknya saja mendekati Yunho hyung-nya Jaejoong!" lanjutnya lagi. "Su-ie...Yunho hyung itu bukan-"

"iya-iya aku tau! Tapi kan akan menjadi milikmu!"

"itu juga kalau kau mau berusaha..."

"maka dari itu dekatilah Yunho hyung, jangan diam saja"

Jaejoong pun menunduk.

Perkataan teman-temannya membuat dirinya tersadar. Kalau tidak ada usaha, kapan akan berhasil? Bisa saja saat ini Yunho tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong menyukainya.

"Kalau aku sudah berusaha tapi tidak berhasil?" tanya Jaejoong. Teman-temannya terlihat berfikir.

"Ya usaha lagi, kalau masih gagal juga ya...cari saja yang lain!" ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuatnya di deathglare oleh Shindong dan Junsu. "Mian..." katanya lemah.

"Sudah-sudah Jae, jangan sedih begitu dong" hibur Shindong. "Kami akan membantumu kok" lanjutnya. "Betul itu! Tenang saja" tambah Junsu. Jaejoong tersenyum kearah temannya satu persatu. Ah, ia merasa bersyukur sekali karena diberikan Tuhan sahabat sahabat seperti mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca yang sedang panas membuat murid-murid Tohoshinki School kegerahan, sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, Junsu, Shindong dan Kyuhyun. Mumpung jam istirahat baru dimulai, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli pepsi dingin. Mereka berfikir pasti kedai pepsi masih sepi kalau mereka datang saat ini, ternyata mereka salah. Saat tengah mengantri, tiba-tiba namja yang terkenal berandalan di sekolah mereka, Taecyeon dan Nichkhun menyelak antrian dengan cara mendorong kasar beberapa anak yang sedang mengantri. "Ahjumma, pepsinya 4, ppali!" ucap Taecyeon tak memperdulikan anak yang tadi di dorongnya sampai jatuh. Sementara itu, Nichkhun hanya memandang remeh anak anak dibelakang mereka yang tadinya sedang mengantri tertib kini menjadi kacau.

"Ya! Kalian bisa mengantri tidak!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara marah dari antrian. Ternyata, Kim Jaejoong memberanikan diri menegur Taecyeon dan Nichkhun yang notabene seniornya itu.

Taecyeon menengok lalu memandang remeh Jaejoong. "Eh adik kelas, kau berani pada kami? Hahaha!" tawa Taecyeon dan Nichkhun keras. "Kau tidak ada apa-apanya bagi kami. Lagipula kan kami pemain inti tim basket sekolah, jadi terserah kami mau melakukan apa" ucap Nichkhun santai. Jaejoong yang tadinya berani merasa nyalinya ciut. Taecyeon dan Nichkhun adalah orang orang yang tak segan memukul orang yang berani pada mereka. Sudah banyak berita tentang perkelahian yang dibuat mereka. Dan satu lagi yang membuat Jaejoong takut, Nichkhun sedang membawa bola basket, siapa tahu Nichkhun mau melemparinya dengan bola?

"Ada apa ini?" suara bass pun terdengar ditengah tengah keributan kecil itu. "Taecyeon, Nichkhun, bersikaplah dewasa terhadap adik kelasmu." Jung Yunho rupanya. Dia pun mengambil 4 kaleng pepsi yang sedari tadi disiapkan Ahjumma pemilik toko untuk Taecyeon dan Nichkhun lalu membayarnya. Dengan langkah sigap ia memberikannya kepada Jaejoong. Kenapa Jaejoong yang diberikannya? Karena Jaejoonglah yang menjadi pusat kemarahan Taecyeon dan Nichkhun.

"4 kaleng cukup kan?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Tak tahukah ia kalau senyuman mautnya itu membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah? "Ah.. ne, cukup" ujar Jaejoong sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Yunho yang kembali membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah. Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memanas. Pasti kedua pipinya memerah sekarang.

"Sialan kau Jung Yunho!" maki Taecyeon sambil menendang batu kerikil di hadapannya. Tak disadari, Nichkhun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Taecyeon, dan keduanya pun tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini sekolah telah sepi, jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Seharusnya semua anak murid Tohoshinki School sudah pulang. Tetapi, masih ada beberapa murid di lapangan indoor sekolah itu.

"Heh pahlawan kesiangan! Kemari kau!" seru Taecyeon. Di belakangnya terdapat kawan-kawannya yang juga terkenal sebagai trouble maker di sekolah. Orang yang disebut pahlawan kesiangan itu tak mau kalah. "Lebih baik disebut pahlawan kesiangan bukan? Daripada disebut berandalan seperti kalian?" ucapnya berani. Kini satu pukulan melayang keras dari tangan Taecyeon menuju pipi sang pahlawan kesiangan itu. Belum puas satu pukulan saja, Taecyeon meninju perut lawannya itu. Tapi yang namanya pahlawan tidak akan menyerah. Sambil mengusap darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya akibat pukulan dari Taecyeon, ia meninju balik perut Taecyeon, bahkan lebih keras.

"BUAGH!"

"BUGH!"

"PLAK!"

Selama beberapa menit, suara itulah yang meramaikan lapangan indoor sekolah mereka. Darah pun mulai berceceran di lantai lapangan. Sementara itu, keadaan anak-anak yang sedang berkelahi disana sudah sangat mengenaskan, wajah penuh lebam dan luka-luka, ditambah lagi keringat yang membuat seragam mereka agak basah. Tapi ternyata, mereka tak menyadari masih ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah! Yunho hyung..." Junsu keluar dari area sekolah sambil tersengal-sengal. Dia sedang mengatur nafasnya. Mendengar kata "Yunho", Jaejoong pun langsung panik. "Su-ie! Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabaran sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu temannya itu. Sekarang mereka baru saja mau pulang ke rumah, kenapa baru pulang? Mereka menunggu Junsu yang ternyata tadi harus ulangan susulan sampai sore. "Tadi saat aku selesai ulangan, aku melewati lapangan indoor, lalu aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut seperti ada yang berkelahi. Karena penasaran, aku mengintip saja lewat pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dan ternyata Yunho hyung dipukuli oleh Taecyeon hyung dan teman-temannya.." jelas Junsu. Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada Junsu, dia pun berlari kembali menuju sekolah. Teman-temannya mengikuti dari belakang. Jaejoong tak memperdulikan perutnya yang lama-lama sakit akibat berlari terlalu kencang. Setelah masuk ke lapangan indoor, Jaejoong hanya menemukan bercak-bercak darah. Tidak ada lagi perkelahian yang dimaksud oleh Junsu.

"Sudah terlambat.." ucap Jaejoong entah pada siapa. Terlihat gurat-gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Ke 3 sahabatnya hanya saling memandang. Mereka juga bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Tunggu..apa ini?" Jaejoong mengambil sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih dari lantai lapangan. Ternyata kancing dengan sedikit noda darah di ujungnya. Dengan sedikit rasa sok tahu, Jaejoong menyimpulkan kalau kancing itu milik Yunho. Segera saja ia memasukan kancing itu kedalam kantung seragamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Jangan minum?" ucap Han Sohee, umma Jaejoong. Di tangannya terdapat kaleng pepsi yang di tempeli tulisan 'Jangan minum'. Isinya juga tinggal setengah. Umma Jaejoong pun memasukkan kaleng itu kembali ke dalam kulkas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Astaga! Hari ini kan ada tamu yang datang! Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?" tamu yang dimaksud oleh umma Jaejoong adalah turis yang akan menginap di hotel kecil miliknya. Ya, umma Jaejoong menyediakan jasa penginapan kecil di sebelah rumahnya. Walaupun kecil dan sederhana, tapi penginapannya bersih dan nyaman. Hotel atau lebih tepatnya losmen miliknya itu adalah peninggalan dari halmeoni Jaejoong. Setelah melakukan renovasi besar di losmen tersebut, losmen yang tadinya kelihatan tua sekarang kelihatan lebih segar dan nyaman. Biasanya, Jaejoong disuruh ummanya untuk menjemput turis yang akan menginap di losmennya. Entah itu disuruh menjemput di bandara, atau di stasiun kereta.

"Joongie!" panggil ummanya dari dapur. Tak ada sahutan. Biasanya Jaejoong akan langsung mendengar walau hanya dipanggil sekali. "Joongie!" panggil ummanya lebih keras. Masih tak ada jawaban. Ummanya yang sudah tidak sabar itu pun pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar Jaejoong. Tanpa mengetuk, dia langsung masuk ke kamar Jaejoong yang tertutup.

"Joong-" belum selesai berbicara, Jaejoong yang semula duduk langsung berdiri dengan gugup. "Joongie ngapain saja sih? Umma panggil tidak jawab jawab!" marah ummanya. "Jo-joongie gak ngapa-ngapain, mian.." ucap Jaejoong berbohong. Padahal sedari tadi dia senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kancing baju Yunho. Sampai-sampai dihiasnya kancing itu dengan mulut dan mata memakai spidol, menjadikan kancing itu seperti tersenyum.

"Joongie, bisa tidak jemput Mr James ke stasiun?" tanya ummanya tanpa basa-basi, dan dijawab anggukan dari Jaejoong. Ummanya pun meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong. "Aku pergi dulu ne, Mr Button?" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada kancing putih tersebut, lalu menaruhnya di sebuah kotak kecil di atas mejanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dengan setia menunggu sambil membawa papan bertuliskan "Mr James" di depan dadanya. Beberapa saat kemudian orang botak pun menghampiri Jaejoong. Dialah Mr James yang ummanya maksud.

"Hello Mr James, welcome to Korea" sapa Jaejoong ramah dengan bahasa inggris. Jaejoong memang mahir dalam bahasa inggris, makanya dia bisa dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan turis asing. "Follow me!" ucap Jaejoong kemudian. Ia dan Mr James bergegas menaiki taksi menuju ke losmen. Sesampainya di losmen, Jaejoong mengantarkan Mr James ke kamarnya, lalu memberikan kunci kamar yang akan ditinggali Mr James. Tak lupa ia membantu menaruh bawaan turis itu. Selesai sudah tugasnya. Eh, tunggu sebentar! Masih ada satu tugas lagi yang belum dikerjakannya. Memasak! Tadi ummanya sempat berpesan, setelah mengantarkan Mr James, dirinya harus ke dapur losmen untuk membuat makan siang para pengunjung.

"Nah, akhirnya kau datang juga!" ucap umma Jaejoong. "Masaklah kimchi dan bulgogi, yang enak ne?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Selain ada ummanya, ada juga dongsaengnya, Kim Taemin yang sedang asyik membaca komik Doraemon di dapur.

"Joongie masih bermain dengan kawan-kawan Joongie yang itu?" tanya umma Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan sambil memotong-motong daging ayam. "kawan yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih asyik memasak. "Itu lho, kawan-kawanmu yang culun! Junsu hyung, Kyuhyun hyung, dan Shindong hyung!" celetuk Taemin. Taemin memang sering berbicara sesukanya, tak jarang Jaejoong dan Taemin berkelahi. "Hush! Taeminnie kok bicara seperti itu sih? Itu artinya persahabatan Joongie hyung dan sahabatnya sangat baik" nasihat ummanya. "Iya sih, persahabatan mereka sangat baik. Lagipula siapa yang mau berteman dengan Jae hyung? Sudah culun, hitam, berkacamata lagi! Hiii!"

"Heh dongsaeng pabbo! Kau cari ribut rupanya?" Jaejoong yang sedang memasak pun mengamuk, ia mengangkat spatula yang digunakannya untuk memasak. Sepertinya ia berniat memukul Taemin dengan benda itu. Terjadilah pertengkaran kecil di dapur tersebut. Han Sohee selaku umma dari kedua anak itu pun melerai mereka. "Sudah-sudah! Joongie, pergilah kemanapun kau mau, dan Taeminnie, sekarang giliranmu membantu umma!" kata sang umma tegas. Jaejoong pun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Taemin, sementara Taemin masih memberikan tatapan tak terima pada ummanya. Pasalnya ia paling tidak bisa kalau disuruh memasak.

"Aku pergi dulu ne umma, Taeminnie~" ucap Jaejoong riang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berniat pergi ke taman kota di daerahnya. Sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan membeli ice cream vanila kesukaannya. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil, dan juga tertawa mengingat bagaimana ummanya memarahi Taemin dan ekspresi wajah Taemin saat dimarahi. Haha, sangat lucu! Karena umma Jaejoong jarang-jarang memarahi Taemin. Tiba-tiba...

"BRUAGH!"

"AAA!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget sampai sampai ice cream vanila yang sedari tadi dimakannya kini jatuh ke jalanan. _'Aku bahkan belum memakan setengahnya!'_ batin Jaejoong sambil melihat ice creamnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah orang yang berhasil membuatnya terkejut, dan ternyata seorang namja baru saja jatuh; lebih tepatnya turun dengan cara melompat dari pohon yang lumayan tinggi. Ia tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong dan menyodorkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kau mau mangga?"

TBC~

* * *

FF macam apa ini, pendek banget-_-

mian readers (kayak ada yang baca aja-_-), aku bikin chap 1 sependek ini, aku gak kuat nulis panjang-panjang, maka dari itu aku salut banget sama author author yang bisa nulis sampe berpuluh-puluh ribu words... sedangkan ini ff aja cuma sekitar 3.000 an words :/ (Jaejoong: HUUUU PAYAH!)

biar aku semangat lagi nulis ff ini dan biar aku nulis chap selanjutnya panjang, aku butuh kritik dan saran (re: review) dari para readers.. tapi kalo gamau juga takpapa saya sebagai istri sah Jung Yunho tidak memaksakan kok *diamuk massa*

yasudah deh, Yunho udah nungguin daritadi mau ngajak dinner, byeeeeeee~ jangan ada yang iri ne?

x

_**Ailee Hamasaki **_


	2. Chapter 2

Halo! Ailee kembali lagi membawakan ff Crazy Little Thing Called Love chapter 2!

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada readers yang kecewa karena aku bikin Jaejoong yang keadaannya seperti itu. Mianhae chingu:( tapi ada kok saatnya dimana Jaejoong akan berubah menjadi lebihlebihlebih baik daripada ini, jadi readers mohon bersabar ya :) sekali lagi aku mohooon banget dimaafin. kalian mau ya ya maafin? okeoke? *plakk

Aku juga mau bilang terimakasih sekali untuk yang sudah baca, mereview, atau ngefollow story ini. Terimakasih banyak! terutama reviewers yang sudah kasih tau aku salah dimana, ternyata masih banyak sekali kesalahan yang gak aku sadarin, mulai dari disclaimernya, typo, dan lain lain. jeongmal gomawoyo! :* Ailee akan berusaha lebih baik kedepannya! fighting~

okedeeh sebelum kalian ngantuk denger ocehan gak jelas dari saya mending langsung baca saja! Happy reading :D

* * *

**Title : Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, dll**

**Chap : 2****/ ?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : they're not mine./sighs (Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film Thailand yang berjudul 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' yang diproduksi oleh Sahamongkol Film International Co. Ltd dan Workpoint Entertainment)**

**Warning : boyxboy, alur kecepetan/kelambatan, typo, OOC, bahasa tidak berpedoman pd EYD, bahasa tidak baku-_-**

* * *

_The previous chapter..._

Jaejoong berniat pergi ke taman kota di daerahnya. Sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan membeli ice cream vanila kesukaannya. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil, dan juga tertawa mengingat bagaimana ummanya memarahi Taemin dan ekspresi wajah Taemin saat dimarahi. Haha, sangat lucu! Karena umma Jaejoong jarang-jarang memarahi Taemin. Tiba-tiba...

"BRUAGH!"

"AAA!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget sampai sampai ice cream vanila yang sedari tadi dimakannya kini jatuh ke jalanan. _'Aku bahkan belum memakan setengahnya!'_ batin Jaejoong sambil melihat ice creamnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah orang yang berhasil membuatnya terkejut, dan ternyata seorang namja baru saja jatuh; lebih tepatnya turun dengan cara melompat dari pohon yang lumayan tinggi. Ia tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong dan menyodorkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kau mau mangga?"

* * *

"Kau mau mangga?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan beberapa buah mangga yang ada di tangannya. Sementara yang diajaknya berbicara malah tergugup tidak jelas. "Engh..ne, go-gomawo Yunho hyung" jawab Jaejoong seadanya. Saking gugupnya, tangannya sampai bergetar menerima mangga dari Yunho.

"Loh, kau mengenalku?" tanya Yunho heran. Pasalnya dia belum pernah melihat namja didepannya ini. Tapi...tunggu sebentar. Ini kan orang yang memerhatikannya saat di kantin! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? "Eh tunggu-tunggu, kau yang di kantin itu kan?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Mian, aku lupa hehehe" kata Yunho sambil tertawa, sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil. "Oh iya, aku duluan ya hyung?" Jaejoong jadi teringat tujuan utamanya ke taman kota. Dia pun meninggakan Yunho sambil menggenggam mangga pemberian Yunho dengan riang.

"Hai oppa!" Jaejoong yang belum berjalan jauh pun mendengar suara menyebalkan tak asing dari belakang.

"Tiffany-ah! Kau mau mangga?" Jaejoong menengok ke belakang. Dan kini dilihatnya Yunho sedang memberikan sisa mangga yang ada ditangannya kepada Tiffany, bahkan jumlahnya melebihi yang Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong. Moodnya yang tadi sedang bagus-bagusnya kini berantakan. "Huh! Awas saja kau Tiffany Hwang!" marah Jaejoong sambil berlari menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

.

.

"JINJJA?" teriak Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Ini mangga dari Yunho hyung? Jawab aku Jae!" lanjutnya histeris ala drama sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Jaejoong. Perlu diketahui bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang maniak drama. Semua VCD drama dia miliki. Jadi, jika kalian ingin meminjam VCD drama, datanglah kerumah Kyuhyun.

"NE! Ini dari Yunho hyung! Kalau kau masih tak percaya kau datangi saja orangnya langsung!" jawab Jaejoong tak kalah keras dari Kyuhyun. "Aigoo, tak perlu galak galak begitu Jae, kan tadi aku penasaran" ucap Kyuhyun melemah. "Jadi mau kau apakan mangga ini? Kelihatannya ini mangga bagus, bagaimana kalau kita jual saja?"

Satu jitakan pun mendarat sempurna di kepala Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong kadang-kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang satu ini. Mana mungkin dia menjual mangga pemberian orang yang dia sukai?

"Aish..sakit! Lalu mau kau apakan? Lebih baik kita jual bukan? Setelah dijual, uangnya bisa dibelikan coklat untuk Yunho hyung. Menurut buku '10 cara membuat senior jatuh cinta padamu', banyak orang yang memberikan coklat pada seniornya sebagai tanda cinta" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Begitu ya Kyu? Tapi aku tetap tidak akan menjual mangga ini, lebih baik aku menabung untuk membelikan Yunho hyung coklat. Oh iya, tadi Yunho hyung memberikan mangga juga kepada si yeoja menyebalkan itu" cerita Jaejoong. Tanpa diberitahu lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun pun sudah tahu siapa itu si 'yeoja menyebalkan' yang dimaksud Jaejoong. "Tadinya aku sudah pede kalau Yunho hyung hanya memberikannya padaku, tapi ternyata.." Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aduh, temanku yang satu ini bergalau~" goda Kyuhyun. "Sudah ah, aku harus pulang sebelum ummaku yang bawel itu marah. Annyeong!" Kyuhyun pun berpamitan dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di taman kota.

.

.

.

.

.

_Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Kim..._

"Omoo! Ada mangga!" kata Taemin senang begitu melihat beberapa buah mangga tergeletak diatas meja makan. Mangga adalah salah satu buah favoritnya. "Ummaaaa, ini mangga siapa?" tanya Taemin kepada ummanya yang baru saja datang. "Mollayo, makan saja" Tanpa pikir panjang Taemin pun mengupas kulit mangga itu lalu memotong motong mangga itu jadi bagian kecil, kemudian dia meletakkannya di piring. Hal yang sama dilakukannya kepada beberapa buah mangga yang lain. Setelah selesai, dia langsung menuju ruang keluarga, dan ternyata ada hyungnya disana.

"Hyung, aku punya mangga lho..." goda Taemin pada Jaejoong. "Tapi hyung tidak boleh meminta!" lanjutnya lagi. Jaejoong seketika itu juga bangun dari posisi duduknya. "Ini mangga dari mana?" tanya Jaejoong takut. Jangan-jangan ini adalah mangga pemberian Yunho tadi?

"Ih, jangan seperti mengintrogasiku dong! Tadi aku mengambilnya dari atas meja makan, beruntungnya diriku.."

"JANGAN DIMAKAN!" perintah Jaejoong pada adik satu-satunya itu. "Waeyo? Inikan makanan, harus dimakan!" jawab Taemin melawan. "Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Jaejoong pun merebut piring berisi mangga dari tangan Taemin lalu memasukkannya ke kulkas. "Awas ya kalau sampai kau makan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ancam Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perhatian semuanya!" wali kelas 8B, Park Jung Soo berusaha menenangkan kelasnya yang ribut. Disebelahnya terlihat seorang namja dengan perawakan cukup tinggi dan berkulit putih. Intinya, dia terlihat tampan.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" kata Jung Soo seonsaengnim ramah. Si namja tampan tadi pun mengangguk. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kibum imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kibum. Mohon bantuannya" kata namja itu memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk. Selain tampan, dia juga sopan sekali rupanya.

"Anak-anak, Kibum ini pindahan dari Amerika. Dia belum terlalu biasa menggunakan bahasa Korea, tapi kalian bisa mengobrol menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengannya, hitung-hitung belajar bahasa Inggris bukan?" ucap Jung Soo seonsaengnim dan diiyakan oleh murid-murid. "Baiklah, kau bisa duduk dengan...aduh, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau duduk sendiri di kursi yang ada di pojok belakang itu?" kata Jung Soo seonsaengnim sedikit tidak enak dengan Kibum. "Gwenchanayo seonsaengnim" jawab Kibum. Dia langsung menuju tempat duduk yang dimaksud Jung Soo seonsaengnim. Tak dihiraukannya lirikan dari yeojya yeojya yang tertarik padanya, karena sepertinya dia telah menemukan pujaan hatinya di Tohoshinki School ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengar-dengar disini ada murid pindahan dari Amerika ya?" tanya Jessica dingin saat dia tengah mengajar di kelas 8B. Dalam bayangannya, pastilah anak itu adalah anak culun dengan kacamata minus tebal. "Ne, aku seonsaengnim" jawab Kibum yang berada di ujung kelas. Jessica menengok kearah sumber suara, dan kini didapatinya namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Seketika itu juga dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah berfikiran aneh tentang murid baru dikelas 8B ini. "Oh, ternyata kau..siapa namamu?" tanya Jessica basa basi. "Kim Kibum imnida" jawab Kibum. Oh, sepertinya Kibum harus bersabar beberapa hari ini kalau setiap guru dan anak murid lainnya menanyakan namanya.

"Baiklah, semoga kau senang belajar disini Kibum-sshi. Mari kita mulai pelajaran bahasa Inggris kita" kata Jessica memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?" ucapan seseorang membuat Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong berhenti mengobrol. "Ah, tentu saja Kibum-sshi!" kata Junsu senang hati. Kali ini mereka sedang istirahat di kantin sekolah. Keadaan kantin sekolah yang biasanya ramai kini agak sedikit tenang. Bagaimana tidak? Kim Kibum, murid baru pindahan Amerika yang kini sudah resmi menjadi idola yeoja di Tohoshinki School itu memilih bergabung dengan..err, kelompok culun di sekolah. Padahal banyak yeoja yeoja cantik yang menawarkan Kibum untuk bergabung makan siang bersama mereka.

"Jae! Lihat lihat!" seru Shindong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kursi yang posisinya agak terletak jauh di depan mereka. Yup, 4 sekawan + 1 orang yang termasuk populer itu baru saja menduduki tempat duduk yang ditunjuk Shindong. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Ara. Dan 1 orangnya lagi adalah Kim Hyunjoong, salah satu pemain inti klub sepak bola sekolah mereka yang juga bersahabat dengan Yunho. Mereka sedang mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Jae, melihat Yunho hyung saja sampai melongo.." sahut Junsu, sayangnya tidak di gubris oleh Jaejoong. "Omong-omong, Yoochun hyung tampan juga ya?" ucap Junsu pelan. Tapi ternyata, ucapannya itu masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Kibum. Jangan tanyakan Jaejoong, dia sedang sibuk memerhatikan si namja bermata musang pujaan hatinya itu.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak meja Kim Jaejoong dan kawan kawan, mari beralih ke meja Jung Yunho.

"Ara-ah, mana sepupumu yang pindahan dari Amerika itu? Aku penasaran!" kata Hyunjoong sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya. Ara memang pernah bercerita tentang sepupunya yang tinggal di Amerika dan akan kembali ke Seoul. Tak lain halnya dengan Yoochun dan Yunho, mereka juga penasaran seperti apa sepupu Ara itu.

"Tunggu, aku akan menelfonnya, sebentar.." Ara menekan speed dial di handphonenya. Tak lama menunggu, telfonnya sudah dibalas oleh sepupunya.

"Yeoboseyo?" kata seseorang dari telepon.

"Kibummie, kau dimana? Aku sedang di kantin bersama teman-temanku" ucap Ara.

"Aku juga di kantin! Noona berdiri saja agar aku bisa melihatmu" jawab Kibum. Tak lama, Ara pun berdiri. Kibum melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Ara bisa menyadari keberadaan dirinya saat ini. "Teman-teman, sepupuku ada disitu. Aku akan mengajaknya kesini, oke?" kata Ara sambil berlalu menuju meja Kibum.

Mari kembali ke meja Kim Jaejoong dan kawan kawan.

"Kibum-sshi, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shindong antusias. Seorang anak baru bisa langsung mengenal salah seorang yeoja eksis di sekolah mereka. Beruntungnya Kibum...

"Ne, dia kakak sepupuku, namanya Ara" kata Kibum memperkenalkan sepupunya itu.

Ara terlihat makin mendekat ke arah meja Kibum, dan akhirnya...

"Kibummie! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Ara sambil memeluk paksa sepupunya. Kibum yang tadinya duduk sontak berdiri menerima perlakuan dari Ara. "Ne noona, tidak usah berlebihan! Kau tidak malu apa?" kata Kibum sambil melirik sesekali ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Jangan sampai ada orang yang menggosipkan kalau Kibum berpacaran dengan Ara.

"Kau di kelas 8 apa? Bagaimana keadaan appa dan ummamu? Dengar-dengar di Amerika sedang musim panas ya?" tanya Ara bertubi-tubi, sampai Kibum bingung harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu. "Aku di ke-" belum sampai Kibum menyelesaikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ara, yeoja yang satu ini malah bertanya lagi. "Ini teman-temanmu Kibummie? Kenapa tidak kenalkan padaku? Nama kalian siapa?" Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya. Sepupunya ini memang super duper CEREWET!

"Annyeong noona, aku Kyuhyun, ini Junsu, ini Shindong dan ini Jaejoong" kata Kyuhyun mewakili teman-temannya untuk memperkenalkan diri dan dibalas dengan "Oh" antusias dari Ara. Yeoja yang satu ini bersyukur kalau sepupunya bisa dengan mudah berbaur dengan teman baru. "Oh ya, aku pinjam Kibum sebentar ne?" kata Ara baik-baik, lalu menggandeng; lebih tepatnya menarik tangan Kibum menuju ke mejanya.

"Nah, ini dia sepupuku yang pindahan dari Amerika, ayo kenalkan dirimu!" suruh Ara sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kibum layaknya seorang majikan menyuruh pembantunya. Sementara itu jantung Kibum malah berdetak kencang karena namja yang dia sukai ternyata adalah salah satu teman Ara. "A-Annyeong hyungdeul, aku Kim Kibum, panggil saja Kibum"

"Maafkan anak yang satu ini karena tergugup teman-teman, hahaha" kata Ara sambil tertawa akibat tingkah Kibum. "Ini namanya Hyunjoong, ini Yunho, ini Yoochun, dan yang ini Siwon" kata Ara sambil memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu. 'Oh, jadi namanya Siwon?' kata Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

'CTAAAR!'

"Dasar kalian namja namja tidak tahu aturan! Masih saja berkelahi!"

'CTAAAR!'

"AAA! Maafkan kami bapak kepala sekolah, kami berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi.."

'CTAAR!'

"AAA!"

Yap, sekarang ini kepala sekolah dari Tohoshinki School, Lee Soo Man sedang menghukum beberapa anak didiknya dengan cara memukul pantat mereka dengan ikat pinggang. Beberapa namja yang dihukum ini terlibat dalam perkelahian. Diantaranya adalah Yunho, Taecyeon, dan Nickhun yang saat itu berkelahi di lapangan indoor sekolah.

"Taecyeon, Nichkhun, ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian berbuat onar. Sebagai gantinya kalian harus membersihkan kelas kalian sepulang sekolah!" perintah sang bapak kepala sekolah. Belum sempat duo trouble maker itu menjawab, Lee Soo Man sudah berbicara lagi, "dan tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Selanjutnya!" Yunho maju kedepan perlahan. Rasanya malu sekali mengantri untuk mendapat hukuman di aula sekolah.

"Menungginglah!" perintah Soo Man tegas. "Ne.."

'CTAAR!' pukulan pertama. Yunho harus menahannya, walau sakit sekali.

'CTAAR!' pukulan kedua. Kali ini Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

'CTAAAR!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sungguh dahsyat pukulan terakhir. Pukulan paling sakit dan paling keras. Yunho tidak bisa menahannya. Tak terasa air mata sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya. Pantas saja tadi mata Taecyeon dan Nichkhun juga terlihat sembab. Ternyata pukulan kepala sekolah mereka tidak main-main.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kabar kalau kau bertengkar" ucap Soo Man sambil memandang Yunho yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan pantatnya yang sakit.

"Kau adalah murid berbakat. Kau jago bermain sepak bola, selain itu kau juga suka fotografi kan? Jangan diulangi lagi perbuatan ini ne?" kata Soo Man bijak.

"Ne, maafkan aku bapak kepala sekolah" ucap Yunho menyesal. "Yasudah, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jae, sepertinya kehadiran Kibum bisa membantumu untuk mendekati Yunho hyung.." bisik Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong yang merupakan teman sebangkunya di kelas. Saat ini, mata pelajaran jam terakhir sedang berlangsung. Tak sedikit dari murid-murid yang menguap karena mengantuk.

"Membantu mendekati? Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong polos. "Ck, tentu saja! Dia itu sepupunya Ara noona. Kau tahu kan Ara noona itu teman baik dari Yunho hyung? Aku yakin sebentar lagi juga Kibum pasti dekat dengan Yunho hyung dan kawan-kawannya" cerocos Kyuhyun. "Setelah itu, kau minta padanya untuk dikenalkan pada Yunho hyung. Lalu setelah kau berkenalan dan berteman dengannya, kau tanyakan apa hobinya, apa makanan kesukaannya, atau apapun itu, biar dia tertarik padamu!" ucap Kyuhyun semangat. Wah, otak Kyuhyun memang penuh dengan ide!

"Memang kau yakin Yunho hyung akan tertarik padaku? Jangankan tertarik, melirik pun bisa saja tidak. Diluar sana masih banyak yeoja-yeoja cantik yang menyukai Yunho hyung, aku paling-paling hanya menjadi itik buruk rupa kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka" kata Jaejoong putus asa. "Aduh kau ini, kenapa selalu pesimis sih? Omong-omong kau sudah membelikan coklat untuk Yunho hyung belum?"

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berada, di salah satu toko coklat terbesar dan terkenal di daerah Seoul. Beraneka macam coklat dijual disini, sayang sekali Shindong dan Junsu tidak ikut karena sedang ada urusan. Kibum? Tadinya anak itu berniat ikut, tapi sayang sekali seorang Go Ara telah menyeretnya paksa menuju rumahnya. 'Appa dan Ummaku sangat merindukanmu Kibummie!' itulah alasan Ara mengajak Kibum kerumahnya.

"Aigoo, banyak sekali pilihannya, aku pusing!" kata Jaejoong sambil memandang sekeliling toko coklat itu. Tadinya dia sudah mengambil beberapa kotak coklat almond berkemasan menarik, tapi saat dia berkeliling lagi, ternyata ada coklat yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Hahaha, pikirkan baik baik sebelum memilih Jae" ucap Kyuhyun sok bijak. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga berniat untuk membelikan coklat untuk Changmin, tapi sama dengan Jaejoong, dia bingung harus memilih yang mana!

"Eh, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Jaejoong menyambar salah satu kotak coklat berbentuk hati berwarna merah dengan pita emas di atasnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda setuju. "Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini!"

Mereka menyusuri lagi toko coklat itu. Kyuhyun masih belum menemukan coklat yang cocok diberikan untuk Changmin. Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa belas menit berkeliling Kyuhyun pun menemukan coklat blackforest yang menurutnya menarik. Mereka segera ke kasir dan membayar belanjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joongie, kemari sebentar" Jaejoong yang sedang asyik membaca komik pun bangkit dari posisinya. Ia segera menghampiri ummanya yang sedang antusias membaca sebuah brosur.

"Ada apa umma?" tanya Jaejoong sambil sesekali melihat ke arah brosur yang dipegang ummanya. "Umma baru saja dapat brosur pemasangan kawat gigi. Dokter gigi Lee sedang mengadakan diskon untuk pemasangan kawat gigi lho! Joongie mau ya?" bujuk ummanya. Kawat gigi? Perasaan Jaejoong, giginya tidak berantakan. Tapi kenapa umma menyuruhnya?

"Umma, gigiku kan tidak berantakan. Kenapa harus pakai kawat gigi?" tanya Jaejoong. "Memangnya gigimu akan selamanya rapih? Kita harus berjaga-jaga Joongie, lagi pula kawat gigimu bisa dihias dengan karet warna warni, bagus kan?"

"Tapi nanti kalau sakit bagaimana? Joongie tidak mau kalau sampai Joongie jadi susah makan!"

"Masalah sakit hanya sebentar. Joongie mau ya? Umma akan segera mendaftarkan Joongie ke dokter Lee nanti sore" rayu umma Jaejoong.

"Karena aku anak berbakti, aku mau deh" Jaejoong sambil cemberut meninggalkan ummanya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai kawan kawan!" sapa Jaejoong pada teman-temannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Niatnya dia ingin memamerkan kawat gigi barunya yang dipasang kemarin. Memang sakit sih rasanya, tapi Jaejoong masih bisa menahannya.

"Omo! Apa yang terjadi dengan gigimu itu Jae?" tanya Kyuhyun berlebihan. Padahal dia tahu kalau gigi Jaejoong dipasangi kawat gigi. Dasar...

"Hehehe, bagus kan? Ada karet berwarna birunya pula!" pamer Jaejoong. Sayang sekali, teman-temannya itu tidak ada yang sependapat dengannya.

"Kau jadi terlihat aneh Jae..."

"Tidak cocok..."

"Kalau dilihat Yunho hyung bagaimana?"

DEG.

Jika nama 'Yunho' sudah disebutkan, pasti perasaan Jaejoong langsung tak karuan.

"Kemarin Ara noona bercerita, katanya banyak yeoja yang melepas kawat giginya setelah tahu bahwa Yunho hyung tidak menyukai yeoja berkawat gigi" kata Kibum datar. "B-benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunduk. 'ANDWAEEE! Ini semua gara gara umma! Aish...' marah Jaejoong dalam hati. "Ck, baiklah aku akan melepaskan kawat gigi pembawa sial ini secepatnya!" Jaejoong pun melemparkan tasnya ke atas salah satu meja di kelas itu.

"Hehehe, ternyata kau lumayan evil juga ya?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Kibum sambil cekikikan. "Ini semua karena kau! Belum seminggu berteman, aku sudah ketularan evilmu itu. Sepertinya aku salah memilih teman, hahaha!" balas Kibum.

"Kalian ini benar-benar manusia tidak berperikemanusiaan ya..." kata Shindong sambil berdecak pelan. "Dia langsung badmood begitu karena kalian!" ucap Junsu tambah mengompori. Sementara Kibum dan Kyuhyun tetap setia memasang wajah tidak berdosanya masing masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini pendaftaran ekstrakurikuler di Tohoshinki School dilaksanakan. Setiap siswa diwajibkan mengikuti setidaknya 1 ekstrakurikuler. Jika siswa ingin mendaftar, mereka tinggal mendatangi semacam 'stand' salah satu ekstrakurikuler. Saat ini, beberapa ekstrakurikuler yang paling diminati adalah tari, basket, dan sepak bola.

"AYO MURID MURID! Bergabunglah di klub drama!" teriak Jessica yang ternyata 'stand'nya masih sepi. Drama memang bukan ekstrakurikuler favorit di sekolah itu, dan jumlah anggotanya juga tidak sampai 30. Sementara itu di stand ekstrakurikuler tari para yeoja cantik rela mengantri panjang agar bisa masuk ke ekstrakurikuler tersebut. Kalau koordinator klub drama adalah Jessica Jung, koordinator klub tari adalah guru kesenian yang cantik bernama Im Yoona. Im Yoona ini adalah rival sejati Jessica Jung, karena mereka berdua sama-sama menaruh hati pada Lee Donghae.

"Kalian ingin ikut apa?" tanya Kibum yang sekarang menjadi teman baik Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Shindong. "Entahlah, aku bingung. Mau ikut sepak bola tapi aku tidak bisa, mau ikut basket tapi aku takut dengan Taecyeon dan Nichkhun hyung" jawab Shindong. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain belum memiliki jawaban pasti.

"Eum, kenapa tidak ikut klub drama saja?" kata Tiffany yang ternyata berada di dekat mereka. Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti menyindir. Dari cara tatapannya, kelihatan sekali kalau dia meremehkan orang orang di depannya itu; tentunya kecuali Kibum. "Oh, terimakasih telah memberi saran nona Tiffany!" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada sesinis mungkin. Setelah beradu mulut satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit, akhirnya kedua orang itu saling dorong-mendorong. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengajak teman-temannya yang lain untuk ikut mendorong sang yeoja menyebalkan ini.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini? dasar kau namja aneh!" seru Tiffany sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau juga aneh, menyebalkan lagi!" kini Kyuhyun dengan semangat menjambak rambut Tiffany. Karena saking serunya perseteruan mereka, mereka lupa kalau sedang bertengkar di daerah jalur antri untuk pendaftaran klub tari.

"SIAPA ITU YANG BERTENGKAR?" Im Yoona yang merasa terusik berteriak marah kepada orang orang yang membuat keributan di 'daerah' nya. "Kalau masih ingin bertengkar, silakan pergi dari sini! Kalian hanya mengganggu!" kelima orang + Tiffany itu pun berlalu dari daerah pendaftaran klub tari. Sepertinya Tiffany harus mengubur impiannya untuk menjadi anggota klub tari di sekolahnya ini.

"Kecuali kau Tiffany Hwang!" kini dengan senyum kemenangan Tiffany pun mengantri di klub tari impiannya tersebut.

"Permisi, boleh aku meminta fotomu?" Tiffany yang merasa bahunya dicolek pun menoleh. "Eh, Yunho oppa! Tentu saja boleh, memangnya untuk apa?" Yunho tersenyum sekilas sambil memegang kamera SLR nya. "Aku disuruh kepala sekolah untuk mengambil foto kegiatan-kegiatan disini" ujarnya. "Ayo pasang pose yang bagus! Hana...dul..set"

KLIK! Satu foto telah diambil oleh Yunho. Di foto itu Tiffany sedang tersenyum sambil bergaya 'peace', gaya andalannya. Tapi setelah Yunho memperhatikan baik baik foto yang diambilnya tadi, Yunho menyadari kalau yeoja yeoja yang sedang mengantri di klub tari lain memasang wajah ingin-ikut-difoto. "Kalian juga mau difoto?" tanya Yunho pada sekumpulan yeoja lain, dan dibalas anggukan kecil dan wajah malu-malu. "Baiklah, hana...dul...set!"

"Jae! Yunho hyung menuju kesini!" kata Shindong antusias sambil mendorong dorong punggung Jaejoong agar lebih dekat dengan Yunho. Mereka memang dari tadi memerhatikan Yunho yang sedang asyik memotret dari belakang.

"Eeh, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kau mau dekat dengannya bukan? Sekaranglah saatnya!"

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu, lalu mengobrol tentang apa saja, terserah!"

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Dia bisa! Dia harus bisa mendekati Yunho. Walaupun jantungnya seolah berdetak beratus-ratus kali lebih cepat, dia harus berusaha. Walaupun ia merasakan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, dia harus mencoba. 'Jaejoong Fighting!' serunya dalam hati.

"Yunho hyung.." sapa Jaejoong pelan. Pelan sekali.

"Eh, kau yang waktu itu kuberikan mangga kan? Apa kabar?" ternyata Yunho masih bisa mendengar sapaan Jaejoong tadi. "Baik hyung" jawab Jaejoong. Beberapa detik hening, akhirnya Yunho pun angkat bicara. "Namamu siapa? Tak enak juga rasanya kalau sudah bertemu beberapa kali tapi tidak tahu namamu" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Jaejoong makin gugup. Tapi dia suka itu.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong hyung, kelas 8B" seketika itu Jaejoong ingin menarik ucapannya sendiri. 'Yunho hyung tidak menanyakan kelasmu pabbo!' rutuknya dalam hati. "Oo, sekelas dengan Kibum ya?"

"Ne" Jaejoong agak merasa risih saat Yunho menanyakan Kibum. Apakah ini artinya dia cemburu? Tentu saja!

"Oh ya, kau mau kufoto tidak? Kupastikan nanti wajahmu akan ada di majalah sekolah! Hehehe" tawar Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata doe nya. Benarkah? Benarkah Yunho menawarinya untuk berfoto? Ini seperti mimpi!

"Eng, nee" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk senang. "Baik, pasang pose yang bagus ya! Hana..dul..set"

KLIK!

"Wah, bagus hasilnya. Lihat ini!" Yunho menampilkan hasil foto yang tadi ia ambil. Di foto itu Jaejoong memang tidak berpose, tapi hanya tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang dipasangi kawat gigi.

"Changmin! Kebetulan kau ada disini!" namja jangkung itu pun menoleh. "Waeyo?"

"Ambilkan foto untuk aku dan dia!" suruh Yunho sambil memberikan kameranya ke tangan Changmin. "Sudah siap ya? Hana...dul...set!"

KLIK!

"Bagus Min! Oh ya Jaejoong-sshi, terimakasih sudah mau berfoto bersamaku"

"Ne hyung. Aku pergi ya? Teman-temanku sudah menunggu" kata Jaejoong yang berusaha menutupi perasaan senangnya itu. "Baiklah, annyeong!"

"Dia siapa Yun?" tanya Changmin sambil melihat foto yang tadi diambilnya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Itu namja yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu. Ingat kan saat aku bercerita tentang namja yang kubuat kaget waktu aku turun dari pohon mangga, sampai sampai dia menjatuhkan ice creamnya sendiri?"

"lalu kenapa?"

"sepertinya aku tertarik padanya.."

"Hyung..jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku serius kalau aku tertarik dengannya!"

"Sekarang kutanya, apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan namja itu?"

"Matanya. Mata bulatnya seolah memberikan sihir untukku. Matanya yang bening itu berhasil membuatku terpesona."

TBC!

* * *

sepertinya aku mengecewakan readers lagi, ini ff pendek bangeet T-T makin pendek malah. tapi yang penting updatenya lumayan cepet kan? yakan? *author maksa* *disate*

reviewnya jangan lupa ne? :D

*Balasan review chap 1*

Bloody Evil From Heaven: terimakasih yaa sudah mereview. siaap! :)

Vans-Ice: terimakasih sudah kasih tau aku :) aku udah tambahin disclaimernya. scenenya karena aku juga gak hapal banget yang aslinya gimana jadinya seperti ini-_- hehehe. kalau plot dan sebagainya kayanya aku masih ngikutin cerita aslinya aja gimana, tapi ada scene yang kutambahin disini tapi gaada di film aslinya chingu*apasih aku sok akrab bgt-_-* oiya terimakasih sudah mereview!:)

cho devi: iyaa ini film thailand, haha iyaa maaf kubikin jeje jadi item T-T terimakasih atas saran dan reviewnya :)

NaMinra: iya aku juga susah sebenernya, maaf yaa kubikin jeje jadi begituT-T yang nawarin siapa ya.. hehe ada kok di chap ini jawabannya. terimakasih sudah mereview!:)

meirah.1111: hehee ini udah lanjut :D kayaknya jeje gasuka rujakan tuh.. huaa anii aku ngga iri kok sama jejeT-T huhu maaf yaa kubikin jeje jadi begitu, makasih sudah mereview!:)

jung hana cassie: gaada yang nabrak jaejoong kok, itu taec dan khun nabrak anak lain. mangga buah romantis aku juga kurang tau darimana, kamu tanya aja sama kyuhyun, dia kan yang punya bukunya XD. makasih sudah mereview!:)

Guest: maaf ya:((((((( tapi tenaang nanti jaejoong akan berubah kok. makasih sudah mereview!:)

lee minji elf: gapapakan kalo MinKyu? hehee, ini udah lanjut kok, makasih sudah mereview!:)

Guest: hahaa iya, aku juga demen tuh mario maurer ganteng banget ya-_-v. iyaa jaejoong akan segera bertransformasi kok, go ara, tiffany hwang sampe park soo ji lewaat(?) makasih sudah mereview!:)

stephannie: hiks maaf yaaaaaa:( nah skrg udah ada kibum tuh, jadi gak usah ganti cast ne?:D makasih sudah mereview!:)

Guest: iyaa kasihan yunho dipukulin :( hehee makasih sudah mereview!:)

RanYJjeje: syukurlah kalo emang cocok dijadiin yunjae ver. :D siapp ini udah lanjut, makasih sudah mereview!:)

dfaFallenAngel: maaf yaa:( iya jaejoong itu salah satu yang punya kulit indah, dan aku bikin sebaliknya disini, tp dia akan berubah:) oiya aku jg baru tau kalau kita gabisa membuat karakter yang aslinya misalkan dia berkulit putih jadi sebaliknya, jadi aku minta maaf sekali lagi ne? karena chingu juga aku jadi tau kalo aku salah, terimakasih sudah mereview!:)

**Satu lagi**, saya ingin minta maaf kepada Kim Jaejoong oppa yang dengan teganya saya buat dia sedemikian rupa disini. saya berjanji secepatnya jaemma akan berubah *poppo jaejoong*

dan juga aku minta maaf kalo banyak kesalahan di ff ini ne? :D

x

_**Ailee Hamasaki**_


	3. Chapter 3

Halo! Ailee kembali lagi membawakan ff Crazy Little Thing Called love chap 3!

maaf ya, aku agak lama update chap 3 karena juga dikit dikit ngetiknya, selebihnya aku sibuk jalan-jalan sama yunho...hehe abaikanlah-_-

oiya di chap sebelumnya ada yang comment dan aku juga bingung. dia bilang lebih baik aku tambahin perbedaan di ff ini biar gak terlalu sama dengan film Crazy Little Thing Called Love-nya sendiri. aku udah dikit tambahin, walaupun secara garis besar ceritanya tetep sama sih._. tapi yang aku mau nanya, gimana menurut kalian? Aku bikin ff ini sekalian sama dengan filmnya (jadi di disclaimer aku tulis 'Yunjae version dari Crazy Little Thing Called Love) atau aku adain perubahan dikit? tapi kalau ada perubahan juga aku gabisa janji banyakT_T paling sedikit sedikit aku tambahin..Nah, jadi chingu lebih milih yang mana? silakan tinggalkan saran di 'REVIEW' neee? -ternyata menjerumuskan

Nah yasudahlah, ayo ayo langsung dibaca! happy reading :D

* * *

**Title : Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, dll**

**Chap : 3****/ ?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : they're not mine./sighs (Cerita ini adalah YunJae version dari film Thailand yang berjudul 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' yang diproduksi oleh Sahamongkol Film International Co. Ltd dan Workpoint Entertainment)**

**Warning : boyxboy, alur kecepetan/kelambatan, typo(s), OOC, bahasa tidak berpedoman pd EYD, bahasa tidak baku-_-**

* * *

_The previous chapter..._

"Dia siapa Yun?" tanya Changmin sambil melihat foto yang tadi diambilnya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Itu namja yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu. Ingat kan saat aku bercerita tentang namja yang kubuat kaget waktu aku turun dari pohon mangga, sampai sampai dia menjatuhkan ice creamnya sendiri?"

"lalu kenapa?"

"sepertinya aku tertarik padanya.."

"Hyung..jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku serius kalau aku tertarik dengannya!"

"Sekarang kutanya, apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan namja itu?"

"Matanya. Mata bulatnya seolah memberikan sihir untukku. Matanya yang bening itu berhasil membuatku terpesona."

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh. Artinya jam istirahat telah tiba. Murid-murid Tohoshinki School pun berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan, minuman, atau sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka. Salah satunya adalah Ara yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli soda. Sekilas dia melirik kesamping kirinya, dan kini yang dilihatnya adalah seorang yeoja yang sedang mencampurkan segelas minuman yang ada di genggamannya dengan kecap asin sambil tersenyum licik. Tentu saja Ara terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu. Si yeoja yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh Ara pun berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jaejoong-sshi, masalah kemarin..aku minta maaf ya?" kata Tiffany yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja kantin bersama beberapa temannya, yaitu Yuri dan Sooyoung sambil tersenyum. Kebetulan Jaejoong lewat di depan mejanya, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah, gwenchana. Aku juga minta maaf ne?" balas Jaejoong. Senyuman kembali terpampang di wajah Tiffany. Kini dia menyodorkan segelas minuman kepada Jaejoong.

"Terimalah ini. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku Jaejoong-sshi" ucap Tiffany. Jaejoong menerimanya tanpa sedikit perasaan aneh apapun. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kalau Tiffany tulus meminta maaf padanya.

"Gomawo Tiffany-sshi!" karena ingin menghargai minuman pemberian Tiffany dan kebetulan dia juga sedang haus, Jaejoong pun mendekatkan bibir cherrynya ke ujung sedotan, dia berniat untuk meminum minuman tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja dari belakang yang menyebabkan Jaejoong harus menunda meminum minuman pemberian Tiffany. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara; atau lebih tepatnya berteriak tadi. Ia pun membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. Ternyata seorang Go Ara. Wajahnya terlihat marah.

"Suruh yeoja ini meminumnya terlebih dahulu!" suruhnya sambil merebut minuman dari tangan Jaejoong dan menyodorkannya kembali kepada Tiffany. Tiffany melirik-lirikkan matanya gelisah ke arah Yuri dan Sooyoung, sementara teman-temannya itu malah terlihat bingung dan takut. Dari raut wajahnya, seolah Tiffany ingin mengatakan 'apa yang harus kulakukan?'.

"Kau Jaejoong kan?" tanya Ara. "Buanglah minuman ini kalau kau tidak mau meminum minuman yang dicampur dengan kecap asin" kata Ara lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka, tak lupa memberikan tatapan sinis ke arah Tiffany. Jaejoong mengangguk patuh kepada yeoja yang merupakan seniornya ini.

"Ada apa Ara-ah?" tanya Siwon saat Ara menghampiri mejanya dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang kosong. Seperti biasa, Siwon bersama Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Hyunjoong.

"Itu, ada yeoja yang memberikan temannya sendiri minuman yang dicampur kecap asin" ujar Ara sambil melirik kearah Tiffany yang jarak mejanya tidak jauh darinya. Sementara itu, Tiffany hanya menunduk. Yunho yang menjadi incarannya itu pasti langsung tidak menyukainya karena hal bodoh yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Yun, bukannya itu yeoja yang memberikanmu kue mangga?" tanya Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Ne, tak kusangka dia bisa berlaku sejahat itu." jawab Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Jessica Jung sedang berjalan di sekitar kantin, sesekali guru bahasa Inggris tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya berhubung banyak murid-murid yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Dia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Beberapa menit kemudian, matanya menangkap sekumpulan orang yang dicarinya. Segera saja dia menuju tempat sekumpulan orang itu berada dengan sepatu high heels hitamnya.

"Hai murid-murid!" sapa Jessica pada sekumpulan orang yang disebutnya murid itu sambil memasang mimik wajah segembira mungkin.

"Annyeong seonsaengnim!" jawab 5 orang yang disapa Jessica tadi sopan. 5 orang yang disapa Jessica ini sudah pasti Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Junsu, Shindong, dan Kibum. Mereka terlihat sedang asyik menyantap makanan yang mereka beli. Dan jangan lupakan 1 minuman 'ajaib' yang tadi diberikan Tiffany untuk mencelakai Jaejoong. Jaejoong ternyata lupa membuang minuman tersebut, padahal Ara sudah menyuruhnya.

"Hmm, aku ingin melihat ekspresi tertawa kalian. Boleh tidak?" ucap Jessica sok akrab. Sudah pasti dia berlaku seperti ini karena ada maunya.

"Boleh seonsaengnim!" mereka ber 5 pun tertawa sesuai yang diperintahkan Jessica.

"Kalau sedih?" tanya Jessica. Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Junsu, Shindong, dan Kibum pun melaksanakannya dengan baik.

"Kalau bingung?" tanyanya lagi. Dan ke 5 murid itupun memasang raut muka bingung di wajah masing-masing. Jessica yang melihat secara langsung kemampuan 'acting' murid-muridnya ini tersenyum senang.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian punya bakat acting. Kalau begitu, temui aku di auditorium nanti siang, arasso?" Terbongkar sudah apa maksud Jessica. Ternyata dia ingin memasukkan sekumpulan murid ini kedalam klub dramanya. Benar-benar guru yang licik!

"Maksudnya...kami masuk klub drama begitu?" tanya Junsu ragu-ragu. Kalau memang iya, dia tidak mau. Klub drama hanya memiliki sedikit anggota, selain itu anggota klub ini adalah orang-orang yang aneh menurut Junsu.

"Ne! Oh iya, jangan bilang kepada murid lain, ini adalah penawaran terbatas. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak mau dengar penolakan!" kata Jessica tanpa memikirkan perasaan anak-anak di hadapannya. Sementara raut wajah ke 5 muridnya ini sudah bagaikan tersambar petir.

"Ah, aku haus. Boleh aku minum ini?" Jessica dengan santainya mengambil satu gelas minuman yang ada di depan Jaejoong. Dia tak tahu saja kalau minuman itu adalah minuman 'ajaib'.

"Seonsaengnim...JANGAN!"

Mungkin saking hausnya, Jessica sampai tidak menggubris perkataan Jaejoong dan kawan-kawannya. Dia terlanjur meminum minuman tersebut. Seketika itu juga dia membelalakkan matanya, pipinya juga menggembung karena minuman tersebut yang tidak diteguknya. Tidak mungkin juga kalau Jessica langsung memuntahkan minuman tersebut di tempat ini. Tanpa pamit dia pun langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan meja Jaejoong dan yang lainnya dengan terbirit-birit. Sesekali dia menyenggol murid-murid dan guru yang menghalangi jalannya. Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun, Shindong, dan Kibum hanya bisa tertawa melihat kenaasan nasib guru bahasa Inggris nyentrik tersebut.

"Pasti itu sangat asin!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"NAH! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" seru Jessica sambil berlari mendatangi Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun, Shindong, serta Kibum yang baru datang ke ruang auditorium. Wajah mereka tampak malas, sebab mereka memang tidak berminat untuk masuk ke klub drama. Coba saja Jessica tidak mendatangi mereka saat di kantin, pasti mereka sudah mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada ini.

"Karena aku sangat menyayangi kalian, aku akan memberikan peran bagus! Bagaimana?" tawar Jessica. "Drama yang akan kita bawakan kali ini berjudul Time Slip Dr Jin. Kalian sudah pernah menonton drama ini di televisi bukan?" kata Jessica bersemangat sambil memegang kertas yang sepertinya isi dialog drama tersebut di tangannya.

"Ne! Ya ampun, drama itu sangat seru seonsaengnim! Mana yang berperan sebagai Kim Kyung Tak itu keren lagi!" Kyuhyun yang memang maniak drama langsung bercerocos. Jika ada orang yang berbicara tentang drama, pasti Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan senang hati.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu! Jaejoong-sshi, kau akan berperan sebagai Kim Kyung Tak!"

Seketika itu juga orang-orang yang mendengar perkataan Jessica tadi melongo. Jaejoong akan menjadi Kim Kyung Tak? Tidak usah disebutkan lagi perbedaannya, mereka juga tahu kalau Jaejoong sungguh sangat berbeda dengan pemeran Kim Kyung Tak yang putih dan tampan itu.

"Kenapa diam? Kalian tidak menerima keputusanku eoh?" tanya Jessica yang berkacak pinggang sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya. Jessica pun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kalau kalian perhatikan baik-baik, Jaejoong ini selain memiliki nama yang hampir sama dengan pemeran Kim Kyung Tak yaitu Han Jaejoon, mereka juga memiliki mata dan bibir yang sama! Coba kalian lihat!" kata Jessica seraya merangkul Jaejoong. Memang benar, mereka memiliki mata doe yang indah dan warna bibir seperti warna cherry.

"Lagi pula, wajah mereka juga terlihat mirip di mataku!" tambah Jessica lagi. Sepertinya dia ingin meyakinkan anak-anak klub drama dengan keputusannya. Tanpa seizin pemiliknya, Jessica pun melepaskan kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidung mancung Jaejoong. "Nah, lihat ini. Mirip bukan?"

"Ah, setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata benar!"

"Jae, kau memang mirip dengan Han Jaejoon! Aku tidak menyangka!"

"Aku setuju kalau Jaejoong yang memerankan Kim Kyung Tak!"

Jessica tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu memasangkan kembali kacamata Jaejoong. Akhirnya anggota klub drama menyetujui Jaejoong yang akan berperan sebagai Kim Kyung Tak. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong belum menerima semua ini. Dia menganggap bahwa dirinya sangat payah dalam berakting. Selain itu, dia juga tidak tertarik dalam bidang ini. Intinya, dia tidak percaya diri untuk memerankan Kim Kyung Tak, yaitu putra selir dari Perdana Mentri Kiri dalam Time Slip Dr Jin.

"Jessica seonsaengnim, mianhae tapi aku..." Jaejoong yang tadinya ingin mengundurkan diri, padahal sebelumnya Jessica sudah bilang kalau tidak ada penolakan ini menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri. Matanya yang menatap lurus ke panggung auditorium menangkap suatu objek yang indah di atas panggung. Si objek sedang memindah-mindahkan properti drama dan dibantu dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku..aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin yang aku bisa!" ucap Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh dengan senyum sejuta watt-nya. Mendadak dia jadi bersemangat untuk bermain dalam drama ini. Tentu saja itu berkat kehadiran sang pujaan hati, Jung Yunho.

"Nah, begitu dong! Yasudah, kita akan mulai latihan hari Senin. Sekarang kalian bisa pulang!" ucap Jessica mengakhiri pertemuan kecil antar anggota drama ini. Seluruh anggota pun berhamburan keluar ruangan auditorium, kecuali beberapa anak yang Jessica suruh untuk mengurus properti dramanya yang sedang bekerja di atas panggung. Jessica melangkahkan kakinya ke arah panggung untuk sekedar melihat-lihat sejauh apa anak-anak itu telah bekerja.

"Yunho-sshi, sepertinya letak pohon itu terlalu pinggir. Sebaiknya kau letakkan lebih ke kiri" saran Jessica pada Yunho. Yunho pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, siapa yang akan memerankan Kim Kyung Tak seonsaengnim?" tanya Yunho sambil menggeser letak pohon triplek ke tempat yang Jessica arahkan.

"Kim Jaejoong. Waeyo?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Yah, sebenarnya dia juga mengidolakan Han Jaejoon, pemeran dari Kim Kyung Tak. Dan dia juga tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong; namja yang baru-baru ini mencuri perhatiannya yang akan memerankan Kim Kyung Tak. Ah, dia tak sabar untuk melihat Jaejoong berakting saat pementasan drama nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Di panas terik ini, 5 orang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Gerak-gerik mata mereka mengawasi satu tempat; area parkir motor Tohoshinki School.

"Nah, sudah sepi!" komando Shindong kepada temannya yang lain. Dia berjalan lebih dulu diikuti temannya dari belakang. Tujuan mereka adalah motor merah di ujung sana. Tapi sepertinya salah satu dari mereka mempunyai tujuan lain.

"Taruhlah coklatmu Jae!" suruh Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi ragu-ragu untuk menaruh coklatnya di atas jok motor berwarna merah itu.

"Tapi disini sudah banyak barang Su!"

Barang yang dimaksud Jaejoong tak lain tak bukan adalah bunga, kue, surat-surat cinta, dan barang-barang berbau romantis lainnya.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku!" kata Kibum yang langsung mengambil barang-barang diatas jok motor tersebut tak terkecuali. Dia pun mengamankan barang-barang itu dengan cara memasukkan semua benda tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Nah, sudah kosong. Cepat taruh!" Jaejoong mengangguk dan perlahan menaruh kotak coklat berbentuk hati itu. "Omong-omong, dimana Kyuhyun?"

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak bersama mereka. Mereka pun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh area parkir, dan ternyata Kyuhyun sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jaejoong, tapi di motor yang berbeda. Kalian tentu tahu kan motor siapa itu?

"Kajja, kita harus kembali sebelum ada melihat kita!". Mereka berempat+Kyuhyun pun kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka tadi. Mereka berniat untuk melihat reaksi sang pemilik motor saat menemukan sesuatu di atas motornya.

20 menit kemudian...

"Mereka datang!" kata Jaejoong. Mereka melihat Yunho, Changmin, Hyunjoong, Yoochun, dan Siwon sedang berjalan menuju motor mereka masing-masing. Raut muka Yunho dan Changmin mendadak berubah saat menemukan sesuatu di atas motor mereka.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yunho pada teman-temannya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Junsu, Shindong, dan Kibum. Kini Yunho mengangkat kotak coklat tersebut seraya membolak-balikkan kotak itu dengan raut wajah penasaran. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa isi dari kotak yang dipegangnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Yunho! Awas tumpah!" seru Yoochun yang kaget. Dan benar saja, cairan berwarna coklat mengalir dari kotak berbentuk hati itu saat Yunho membolak-balikannya. Cairan itu sukses mengenai jok motor Yunho. Bagaimana dengan Changmin? Dia beruntung, sebab Kyuhyun memberikannya coklat batangan dengan alumunium foil dan terbungkus plastik di luarnya.

"Yah, aku gagal" ucap Jaejoong sambil cemberut. Seharusnya tadi dia meletakkan dulu coklatnya di kulkas ruang tata boga. Tapi separuh hatinya juga menyalahkan cuaca hari ini yang sangat panas dan membuat coklatnya meleleh. "Sekarang aku sudah mengotori jok motornya" sesal Jaejoong lagi. Keadannya berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat gembira saat ini.

"Sudahlah Jae. Masih ada kesempatan lain!" hibur Junsu dan dibalas dengan anggukan pasti dari teman-temannya.

"Tenang Jae-ah, masih ada lagi cara-cara yang belum kau lakukan dari buku '10 cara membuat senior jatuh cinta padamu'!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang sedang memain-mainkan kancing seragam Yunho di kamarnya mendadak terganggu dengan suara bising dari bawah. "Sepertinya ada tamu, tapi kenapa seheboh ini ya?" ucap Jaejoong seorang diri. Karena tidak mau membuat dirinya penasaran akan siapa yang datang, dia memutuskan untuk kebawah.

"Huaaaaaa Kangin ahjussi, aku rindu sekali padamuuuuu!" teriak Taemin kegirangan sambil memeluk adik dari ummanya itu. Sementara ummanya hanya tersenyum memerhatikan anak bungsunya yang sedang melepas rindu dengan ahjussinya.

"Taeminnie! Kau sudah besar ya sekarang! Ahjussi juga sangat merindukanmu!" kata Kangin sambil mencium kepala Taemin. "Aigoo, rambutmu bau sekali! Tidak berubah dari dulu!" tambah Kangin seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya. Taemin yang merasa tersinggung dan kesal hanya mempout-kan bibirnya.

Jaejoong yang baru saja sampai di lantai bawah pun terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Langsung saja ia berlari dan memeluk pamannya itu.

"Kangin ahjussi! Bogoshipooo!" teriak Jaejoong tak kalah meriah dari Taemin, sementara Kangin membalas pelukan dari Jaejoong sambil tertawa melihat tingkah keponakannya ini.

"Ahjussi juga sangat merindukanmu Joongie! Yaampun, setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu kenapa tinggimu jadi setara dengan ahjussimu ini?". Yang dikatakan Kangin memang benar, Jaejoong tumbuh tinggi lebih cepat daripada perkiraannya.

"Ah, tidak enak kalau kita mengobrol disini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sebelah saja biar lebih nyaman?" kata umma Jaejoong dan Taemin sambil tersenyum. Yang dimaksudnya sebelah adalah tempat makan sekaligus lobby untuk para penghuni losmennya. "Oh yasudah, Joongie dan Taeminnie, tolong bantu aku bawakan koper koper ini!" suruh Kangin dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari keponakannya.

"Nah, kalau begini kan enak" ucap umma Jaejoong dan Taemin sesampainya mereka di tempat makan sekaligus lobby losmennya itu. Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bulat. Kangin menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi sambil menghela nafas, "Kalian tahu kan kalau appa kalian di Amerika sangat merindukan kalian?" katanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne ahjussi" jawab Jaejoong dan Taemin.

"Tapi karena dia sibuk, sepertinya tahun ini dia tidak jadi pulang ke Korea" terlihat gurat-gurat kecewa di wajah Kangin saat dia mengatakan itu, begitupula Jaejoong dan Taemin. Appa Jaejoong dan Taemin yang bernama Kim Hae Young itu memang bekerja di Amerika sebagai koki di sebuah restoran terkenal. Jarang-jarang sekali dia bisa pulang. Tapi walau begitu, hubungan mereka tetap berjalan dengan baik, karena mereka sering berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Selain itu, Kangin yang juga bekerja di Amerika terkadang sering dititipi barang-barang yang diberikan dari Hae Young untuk Jaejoong dan Taemin kalau Kangin akan pulang ke Seoul.

"Jangan bersedih dulu anak-anak..aku masih punya satu lagi titipan Appa kalian," ucap Kangin yang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar 2 kakak beradik ini penasaran. Dia membuka tas ranselnya lalu mengambil selembar foto yang berukuran lumayan besar, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jaejoong dan Taemin.

"Jadi Appamu berpesan padaku untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa..." Kangin berdehem keras, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi dengan suara yang persis dengan suara Hae Young, ayah Jaejoong dan Taemin.

"Anak-anakku, belajarlah yang rajin. Maafkan appa yang tidak bisa pulang mengunjungi kalian. Sebagai gantinya, appa akan mengirimkan tiket pesawat dari Seoul ke Amerika bagi anak appa yang berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas". Mata Jaejoong dan Taemin langsung berbinar mendengar hal tersebut.

"Benarkah appa berkata seperti itu? Bukannya tiket ke sana sangat mahal?" tanya Taemin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Karena appa tahu bagaimana susahnya mendapat peringkat pertama, maka dari itu dia mau mengirimkan tiket untuk salah satu dari kalian ke Amerika" jawab sang umma sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taemin. Sementara itu Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah foto yang diberikan pamannya. Disitu appanya sedang berfoto di depan restoran tempatnya bekerja sambil tersenyum. Dan diujung foto itu terdapat tanda tangan appanya beserta sebuah tulisan pendek yang berbunyi 'hwaiting!'.

"Appa, tunggu aku di Amerika ne? Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik agar aku bisa meraih peringkat pertama!" ucap Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh sambil tersenyum kearah appanya yang ada di foto.

"Tentu saja, peringkat pertama dari bawah!"

Senyuman Jaejoong pun langsung memudar dan digantikan oleh deathglare yang sangat menyeramkan khusus untuk Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

Berhubung malam ini Jaejoong tidak berniat pergi kemana-mana, akhirnya 4 sahabatnya memutuskan untuk pergi kerumahnya. Huh, Jaejoong sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya itu yang suka memberitahukan sesuatu secara mendadak. Buktinya, baru 30 menit yang lalu mereka mengabarkan kalau ingin bermain ke rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di balkonnya itu merasa mengantuk karena menunggu sahabat-sahabatnya yang belum juga datang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan tertidur sebentar. Belum lama dia tidur...

"DOR!" suara keras dari belakang sukses membuat Jaejoong kaget setengah mati. "YA! Kalian mau membunuhku apa?" marah Jaejoong sambil mengusap-ngusap dadanya.

"Hehe, cuman bercanda Jae!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Sekilas Jaejoong melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam sebuah buku. Sudah pasti buku yang dipegang Kyuhyun adalah buku '10 cara membuat senior jatuh cinta padamu'.

"Oh iya, aku tidak mempunyai apapun untuk disajikan kepada kalian, jadi selamat berlapar-lapar!" kata Jaejoong memberi pelajaran pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang tanpa disuruh ternyata sudah duduk di bangku yang ada di balkon. Mendengar kata kata 'tidak mempunyai apapun untuk disajikan', langsung saja wajah mereka berubah seperti minta dikasihani.

"Omo..kau tega! Kibum kan baru pertama kalinya ke rumahmu, dan kau tidak menyuguhkan apa-apa? Jahat sekali!" protes Shindong, padahal Kibum sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengharapkan makanan untuknya.

"Ck! Arasso arasso, akan kuambilkan beberapa kue dan snack untuk kalian" sifat Jaejoong yang tidak tegaan itu pun berhasil dimanfaatkan berkat keberadaan Kibum. Terimakasih Kibum!

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Kyuhyun pun membuka bukunya. Tak peduli dengan penerangan yang remang-remang di balkon Jaejoong, dia tetap memaksa untuk membaca bukunya. "Ah, cara selanjutnya adalah cara dari bangsa Romawi kuno. Kita harus menulis nama orang yang kita suka di langit dengan cara menarik garis dari satu bintang ke bintang lain memakai tangan kita!"

Mereka serempak melihat keadaan langit malam itu. Langit gelap dengan taburan bintang indah yang berkelap kelip. "Nah, kita bisa melakukannya sekarang. Ayo!"

Mereka berlari menuju ujung depan balkon, lalu mulai 'menuliskan' nama orang yang mereka suka. "CHANG...MIN...!" sambil menuliskan nama orang yang ia sukai, Kyuhyun pun masih sempat mengejanya. Sementara sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain hanya tertawa atas perilaku Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jaejoong yang baru mengambilkan beberapa camilan bingung dengan hal yang dilakukan orang-orang didepannya.

"Ini, kita sedang menuliskan nama orang yang kita suka dengan cara menarik garis dari satu bintang ke bintang lain Jae" jelas Junsu yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya.

"Kenapa tidak mencobanya?" tanya Kibum. Jaejoong berfikir sejenak sambil meletakkan beberapa bungkus snack dan minuman yang dibawanya dengan nampan.

"Memangnya apa efeknya jika kita melakukan ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mollayooo" jawab Kyuhyun malas. Jika dia menjawab pasti pembicaraan dengan Jaejoong bagaikan tidak ada ujungnya.

"Oh iya, ini sudah kubawakan makanan. Silakan dimakan". 4 gerombolan yang tadi sedang 'sibuk' itu pun langsung menyerbu meja tempat diletakkannya makanan. 'Seperti tidak makan seminggu saja..' batin Jaejoong sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam waktu Seoul, dan kini 4 sahabat Jaejoong sudah pulang. Yes! Ini kesempatan Jaejoong untuk menuliskan nama Yunho di langit. Jaejoong pun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke satu bintang, lalu seolah menarik garis ke bintang lainnya, begitupun seterusnya sampai selesai. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya kala ia selesai menuliskan nama Yunho.

"Yunho hyung, bolehkah aku samakan kau dengan bintang? Karena kau selalu bersinar, dan karena kau terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih."

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kyuhyun**

**Received: 05/08/12 09.10**

_**Jae, kau sedang di rumah tidak? Aku bosaaan! Boleh ya aku main ke rumahmu jam 11 nanti? Aku akan datang bersama Junsu dan Shindong.**_

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya kala dia membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Kyuhyun ke handphone-nya. Anak ini senang sekali sih pergi ke rumah orang lain? Baru hari Jum'at kemarin dia datang, dan sekarang hari Minggu dan dia ingin datang lagi. Apa mungkin dia hanya ingin menumpang makan di rumah Jaejoong saja ya? Entahlah. Tanpa pikir panjang jemari Jaejoong dengan cepat mengetik SMS balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

**To: Kyuhyun**

_**Boleh, tapi mau apa kalian kesini? Tak bosankah kalian datang terus ke rumahku? -_- Oh iya, Kibum kok tidak ikut?**_

SEND!

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sekitar 5 menit setelah dia mengirimkan SMS balasan, Jaejoong telah menerima pesan lagi dari Kyuhyun.

**From: Kyuhyun**

**Received: 05/08/12 09.16**

_**Lihat saja nanti! Kibum terpaksa tidak ikut karena diculik oleh nenek lampir a.k.a Ara noona, kasihan dia. Hahaha. Yasudah, tunggu kami ya!**_

Jaejoong tidak membalas pesan Kyuhyun. Kali ini dia sedang memikirkan hal apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun bersama Junsu dan Shindong. Semoga itu bukanlah hal hal yang aneh.

_11.09, Jaejoong's house._

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong menunggu teman-temannya di balkon rumahnya. Di sini dia bisa melihat keadaan di luar rumah, juga bisa melihat mobil dan motor yang melintas di depan rumahnya. Jaejoong mencondongkan kepalanya ke pagar besi balkon agar bisa melihat kebawah, siapa tahu teman-temannya sudah datang. Dan dugaannya benar.

"Hai Jae!" teriak Junsu semangat dengan suara lumba-lumbanya. Kyuhyun dan Shindong pun ikut melambaikan tangan ke arah Jaejoong. Mereka bertiga terlihat membawa kantung belanjaan plastik di tangan mereka masing-masing, dan sepertinya bawaan mereka cukup berat. Jaejoong bergegas turun kebawah untuk...menyambut temannya? Ah, tidak. Bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Dia lebih penasaran kepada kantung plastik yang Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong bawa.

"Kalian bawa apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kantung plastik putih tersebut. Jaejoong bisa melihat buah mentimun menyembul dari tas plastik itu. Apakah mereka akan memasak di rumah Jaejoong? Sepertinya mustahil...

"Banyak sekali Jae! Sudah, kita bisa melihatnya diatas kan?" kata Shindong sambil langsung naik ke tangga rumah Jaejoong tanpa dipersilahkan. Kyuhyun dan Junsu pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Yah, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong selain mendengus kesal.

Sesampainya diatas; lebih tepatnya balkon Jaejoong, mereka mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu benda yang ada di dalam tas plastik yang dibawa mereka masing-masing. Ada mentimun seperti yang Jaejoong lihat, tomat, jeruk, dan masih banyak lagi benda-benda yang Jaejoong tidak ketahui namanya.

"Untuk apa semua itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan raut wajah penasaran. Tapi pertanyaannya itu malah dibalas dengan tertawaan tidak jelas.

"Kim Kyung Tak sangat tampan, jadi kau juga harus tampan Jae!" seru Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong serempak. Mereka segera mendorong Jaejoong ke salah satu kursi santai yang ada di balkon. Dengan kursi tersebut, posisi tubuh Jaejoong jadi setengah telentang.

"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" teriak Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya yang ditahan oleh Shindong. Tapi sayang kekuatannya tidak ada bandingannya dengan Shindong. Shindong malah makin menekan bahu Jaejoong agar dia tidak bisa bergerak dari kursi yang sedang ditempatinya.

Sementara itu Junsu menyerahkan mentimun yang telah dipotongnya menjadi 2 bulatan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merimanya lalu dengan cekatan meletakkan benda itu diatas mata Jaejoong yang kacamatanya sudah dilepaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, mentimun ini bagus untuk mengurangi lingkar hitam di bawah mata Jae!" ucap Kyuhyun. Sementara Jaejoong yang bahunya masih ditahan Shindong hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Shindong, kau bisa lepaskan Jaejoong sekarang" kata Junsu yang menyadari kalau keadaan Jaejoong sudah lebih tenang dari pada saat awal. Shindong pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahu Jaejoong.

"Jadi..apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih belum mengerti.

"Tentu saja membuat dirimu tampan Jae!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu setengah jam berlalu setelah kegiatan Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong untuk 'mempertampan' Jaejoong. Dan yang bisa kita lihat hasilnya adalah, kulit Jaejoong malah menjadi kuning karena suatu benda bernama kamin yang tadi dioleskan oleh Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong di badan Jaejoong.

"Wah, tampannya dirimu!" kata Shindong saat Jaejoong melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Tapi Jaejoong sepertinya malah tidak suka hasil kerja teman-temannya.

"Aigoo, ada apa dengan wajahku? Kenapa jadi berwarna kuning begini?" tanya Jaejoong kesal, sementara teman-temannya hanya saling berpandangan.

"Kulitmu akan memutih keesokan harinya Jae!" jawab Kyuhyun. Padahal dia juga tidak bisa memastikan kalau besok kulit Jaejoong akan memutih.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne! Oh iya, kudengar Yunho hyung itu punya toko perlengkapan olahraga. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" saran Junsu dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari 3 temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong sedang berdiri di depan 'Jung Sport Station'. Toko milik orang tua Yunho ini termasuk toko perlengkapan olahraga terlengkap di Seoul. Dengan gugup Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko tersebut. Teman-temannya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu adik-adik?" suara laki-laki yang berperawakan agak tua mengagetkan Jaejoong dan kawan-kawan. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Jaejoong menjawab 'Ah, saya ingin mencari Yunho ahjussi!'?

"Eeng, kita ingin melihat-lihat dulu ahjussi" jawab Junsu sopan. Laki-laki itupun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong sudah berkeliling selama kurang lebih 5 menit di tempat itu, tapi mereka tidak menemukan Yunho. Jaejoong yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling toko tersebut melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah rak kaca yang isinya adalah piala-piala. Disitu juga terdapat piagam, sertifikat, dan juga potongan koran. Jaejoong membaca judul topik koran yang terpampang di dalam rak kaca tersebut.

'JUNG JI WOO GAGAL MEMBAWA GWANGJU FC KE BABAK FINAL'

'Jung Ji Woo? Siapa dia? Mungkinkah dia ayah Yunho?' batin Jaejoong.

"Jae! Jae!" tiba-tiba 3 sahabat Jaejoong menghampirinya. "Yunho hyung datang!"

Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat keluar toko olahraga ini. Dan benar kata Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong, Yunho datang. Dia sedang memarkirkan motornya, lalu melepas helmnya. Hari ini dia terlihat tampan(seperti biasa) dengan kaus berwarna putih lengan pendek, jeans selutut sneakers hitam, dan jangan lupakan kamera SLR yang dikalungkan di lehernya. "Umma, appa, aku pulang!" sahutnya dari luar.

Yunho masuk ke tokonya sambil bersiul-siul. Matanya membulat ketika melihat 4 adik kelasnya yang sedang berada di tokonya.

"Kalian sedang cari apa?" tanya Yunho yang menyadari kalau 4 orang ini tidak membawa benda apapun di tangannya. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong sekillas, dan sekali lagi mata musangnya membulat. Jaejoong tampak...sakit?

"Ah! Jaejoong-sshi, gwenchana? Kau sakit?"

"A-aniyo hyung!" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Dia sedang berusaha untuk menahan rasa senang yang sepertinya akan meluap kali ini. Jaejoong berfikir kalau Yunho bertanya padanya seperti itu, artinya Yunho perhatian kan padanya?

"Benar? Tapi kulitmu tampak kuning!" ujar Yunho. Yunho pun menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Jaejoong lalu meletakkan tangannya diatasnya.

Demi apapun, Jaejoong ingin mati karena terlalu senang saat ini juga.

"Tapi suhu tubuhmu tidak panas Jaejoong-sshi" kata Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong yang sudah salah tingkah. "Hmm, aneh ya?" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hehehe..." balas Jaejoong dengan tawa palsu. "Oh iya hyung, aku akan membeli ini," kata Jaejoong sambil menyambar bola pingpong yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kalian bermain tenis meja eoh?" tanya Yunho dan dibalas dengan anggukan asal dari Jaejoong. Jangankan bermain, bisa juga tidak.

"OPPAA! DARI MANA SAJA KAU?" seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang berlari dari luar toko ke arah Yunho. Dari raut wajahnya, dia terlihat kesal.

"Oppa habis mengambil foto-foto, hehe...mian Jihye-ah!" jawab Yunho tanpa merasa bersalah. Dia malah makin membuat yeoja bernama Jihye itu makin kesal dengan cara mengacak-acak rambut yeoja itu.

Hm..siapa dia? Apa dia pacar Yunho? Perlu diketahui, Jaejoong merasa takut sekarang. Takut kalau memang benar yeoja ini adalah pacar Yunho, takut kalau Yunho sudah ada yang punya sehingga usahanya mendekati Yunho sia-sia.

"Ehm, kenalkan. Ini adikku, Jihye!" ucap Yunho yang sadar kalau Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan yang..ah entah apa namanya itu. Yang jelas Yunho merasa tidak enak dengan Jaejoong.

"Fyuh...hampir saja!"

Seketika itu juga semua mata menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Yunho dan Jihye menatap Kyuhyun bingung, sedangkan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Shindong menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan 'apa yang kau bilang barusan?'

"Hehe...tidak ada apa-apa...sudah, abaikan saja aku! Oh iya, salam kenal Jihye-sshi!" ucap Kyuhyun menutupi kesalahannya. Masih merasa semua orang menatapnya aneh, Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Aku Kyuhyun, adik kelas Yunho hyung!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk. Jihye dan Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah orang yang satu ini.

"Begitu ya? Salam kenal juga, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!" jawab Jihye ramah.

Mereka satu persatu pun memperkenalkan diri dengan Jihye. Dia adalah gadis cantik yang ramah. Selain itu dia juga mudah berbaur dan berteman dengan orang lain, itu terbukti dengan cara bicara dan sikapnya terhadap Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong. Jihye juga memiliki kemiripan dengan Yunho, yaitu bibir hati dan hidung mancungnya. Mata Jihye juga mirip dengan Yunho, bedanya dia memiliki mata yang lebih besar.

"Ah, sudah sore, kami pulang dulu ya?" ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho dan Jihye. Sebelum berpamitan dia tak lupa untuk membeli bola pingpong yang sebenarnya dia tak butuhkan itu. Tapi pasti rasanya tidak enak kalau mengunjungi toko tersebut hanya untuk melihat Yunho.

"Ne, hati hati di jalan ya?" balas Yunho sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang sudah menjauh dari belakang. Sebenarnya Yunho juga tak mempercayai hal ini, tapi dia rasa dia semakin tertarik terhadap seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"JAE? WAJAHMU...ADA APA INI?"

Keesokan harinya setelah Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong 'mempertampan' Jaejoong, Kibum menyempatkan untuk bermain ke rumah Jaejoong. Niat utamanya ingin mendengar cerita Jaejoong saat dia berada di toko Yunho, tapi sekarang sepertinya niat itu berubah.

"Ini...aduh aku bingung menjelaskannya. Kemarin Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong mengoleskan sesuatu ke kulitku, kata mereka aku akan terlihat lebih putih, tapi hasilnya malah seperti ini!" kata Jaejoong menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

"Padahal Kyuhyun bilang, ini akan segera menjadi putih. Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu bereaksi" tambah Jaejoong walaupun memang warna kuning di kulitnya itu sudah sedikit memudar. Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata layaknya seorang bos yang frustasi.

"Aigoo. Mereka pabbo! Kenapa mereka tidak bilang kalau mau melakukan ini semua padamu? Kalau mau putih itu tidak boleh sembarangan!" marah Kibum. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap Kibum bingung, sepertinya Kibum ahli sekali dengan kecantikan?

"Padahal aku bisa membantumu Jae. Dengar baik baik, Ara noona itu punya salon kecantikan, ehm..bukan miliknya sih, tapi milik ummanya. Kau tahu apa yang membuat wajahnya selalu tampak putih dan bersih tanpa noda itu? Setiap 2 minggu sekali dia pasti akan melakukan perawatan disana!" kata Kibum dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Jadi..aku" belum selesai Jaejoong berkata, Kibum sudah memotong pembicarannya.

"Kau harus kesana. Kau benar-benar ingin merubah dirimu agar lebih baik di hadapan Yunho hyung kan? Kalau perlu, ajaklah 3 orang pabbo itu! Tega-teganya membuatmu menjadi seperti ini!"

"Ba-baiklah..tapi aku juga harus memikirkannya lagi, memangnya ke salon tidak pakai uang? Ummaku tidak akan memberikan uang secara sembarangan kepadaku. Aku kan malu kalau berkata jika aku meminta uang ke salon" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertunduk.

"Ck, masalah uang biarkan aku dan Ara noona yang mengurus!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menceramahi Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong panjang lebar tentang apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Jaejoong, kini Kibum ditambah 4 orang tersebut menuju salon milik umma Ara. Salon itu terletak di kawasan elit dan ramai, karena daerah ini juga salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Korea. Selain itu, salon umma Ara juga memiliki banyak pelanggan dari kalangan artis terkenal, contohnya Kwon BoA, penyanyi papan atas yang sudah mendunia. Lalu ada Taeyeon dan Seohyun, yaitu anggota dari Girls' Generation, dan masih banyak lagi artis-artis lainnya.

"Sudah sampai!" ucap Kibum seraya turun dari mobilnya dan diikuti oleh temannya yang lain. Kini di depan mereka terlihat salon dengan desain minimalis, tapi tetap terkesan mewah. Mereka pun masuk ke salon tersebut melalui pintu kaca yang ada dibagian depan salon ini.

"Wah, kalian sudah datang ya?" sambut Ara yang ternyata sudah menunggu. Rambut panjangnya yang biasanya diikat sekarang tergerai alami.

"Ne, kau tidak lihat kami sudah ada di depanmu?" ucap Kibum bercanda. "Oh iya, Jaejoong ini yang akan melakukan perawatan, noona" lanjut Kibum.

Ara memandang Jaejoong sejenak. "Ah, kau..yang waktu itu diberikan minuman kecap asin oleh si menyebalkan itu ya? Aish, teringat dia aku jadi kesal lagi! Ingin kuapakan rasanya yeoja itu!"

Kibum hanya memandang bosan sepupunya tersebut. "Ya noona, tapi ini bukanlah saatnya untuk mencurahkan hatimu!"

Ara tertawa pelan, "Ah, sepupuku ini masih saja galak! Oh iya Jaejoong-sshi, ayo ikuti aku!"

Jaejoong diarahkan Ara untuk menuju ke salah satu ruangan. Disinilah tempat untuk perawatan kulit dan wajah. Tempat yang sedikit remang namun nyaman, dikarenakan bau aroma therapy yang menyeruak di ruangan itu.

"Nah, nanti akan ada yang mengurusmu. Aku tinggal ne?" ucap Ara sambil menutup kenop pintu ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu yang sudah bosan menunggu Jaejoong menguap lebar.

"Hoahmmm~"

"Sabar dongsaeng-dongsaengku tercinta! Ini, makan dulu. Paling sebentar lagi dia akan keluar" ucap Ara sambil meletakkan beberapa kaleng snack di meja yang terletak dihadapan Kibum, Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Shindong.

"NAH AKHIRNYA! aku lapar sekali sejak tadi noona!" ucap Kyuhyun semangat sambil menyambar salah satu kaleng snack tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Untungnya Ara adalah yeoja yang tidak terlalu mengambil pusing suatu masalah, jadi dia tidak marah terhadap Kyuhyun. Sekarang ini mereka sedang menunggu di salah satu sofa di salon milik umma Ara. Sofa ini memang tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk menunggu salah satu pelanggan salon selesai melakukan perawatan. Letak sofa ini dekat dengan pintu masuk utama salon ini.

'ceklek'

Pintu kaca salon terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang yeoja dengan kemeja putih yang dilipat dengan jeans panjang yang menjadi bawahannya. Dia memakai high heels berwarna soft pink, dan tas branded mahal berwarna pink juga. Dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Membuat yeoja itu makin terlihat..elegan?

"Astaga astaga! Itu..." ucap Ara gugup. Sementara 4 orang lainnya ternganga.

"Dia siapa noona?" tanya Kibum.

"Pabbo! Tidak pernah menonton drama? Dia itu aktris terkenal, Park Min Young!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum aneh.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini ya? Padahal aku sudah sering bertemu artis disini" kata Ara sambil sesekali melirik Park Min Young. Benar kata Kyuhyun, dia adalah seorang aktris terkenal. Dia adalah pemeran utama perempuan di drama terkenal 'City Hunter', 'Sungkyunkwan Scandal', dan drama terbarunya, 'Time Slip Dr. Jin'

"Aduh, kenapa aku jadi ingin meminta tanda tangannya ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Jangan membuat malu disini Kyu..." jawab Shindong. Sementara Junsu berdecak pelan sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

_10 minutes later..._

Seorang namja keluar dari ruangan perawatan kulit dan wajah. Sesekali dia teringat dengan pesan orang yang tadi mengurusnya.

'Wajahmu ini hanya kusam karena kotor. Sebenarnya, kau memiliki kulit yang putih, hanya saja mungkin kau jarang membershikan muka ya?'

Pernyataan itu memang benar. Ya, Jaejoong jarang; bahkan hampir tidak pernah mencuci mukanya. Dia jadi terngiang ucapan ummanya diwaktu yang lalu kalau dulu saat masih kecil dia mempunyai kulit yang putih layaknya salju. Tapi karena ia sering bermain keluar, berpanas-panasan, dan sebagainya, kulitnya pun menggelap.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang tunggu yang berada di dekat pintu masuk salon. Dilihatnya Junsu yang seperti tertidur, Kyuhyun dan Shindong sedang asyik memakan snack, Kibum yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya dan Ara yang sedang membaca majalah.

"H-hai..." sapa Jaejoong gugup. Dia agak takut dengan reaksi teman-temannya ketika melihat dirinya. Jujur saja, Jaejoong belum berkaca setelah melakukan perawatan ini, jadi dia tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya sekarang.

Junsu membuka matanya perlahan. Kyuhyun dan Shindong berhenti memakan snack. Kibum melepaskan earphonenya. Ara menutup dan menjauhkan majalahnya dari wajahnya. Ekspresi wajah mereka sama, yaitu mata terbelalak dan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Jae..." ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

"W-wae?" Jaejoong makin gugup. Astaga, seperti apa wajahnya sekarang?

"Jadi..bagaimana...bagaimana diriku sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

Hening. Satupun dari mereka tidak berbicara. Hingga akhirnya, mereka mengucapkan...

"Jae...kau...KAU SUNGGUH TAMPAN! KYAAAAA!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

huahehuhiho *ketawa gajelas* akhirnya...jeje berubah! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!*ikut teriak ala fangirl bersama Kyuhyun, Junsu, Shindong, Kibum dan Ara*

gimanaa? udah panjangan dikit kaaan? hehehehe, maaf kalau seandainya masih belum puas dengan chap ini karena memang masih pendek jika dibandingkan dengan ff ff diluar sana, chap depan 10.000 word deh! gadeng bercanda-_-v -author php.

*Balasan review chap 2*

aisyah494: hehee, okedeh, terimakasih atas review dan sarannya :D nah yg sekarang gimana? masih kecepetan nggak?

stephannie carolina: iyaaa saranmu yg kibum itu udah kumasukin, syukurlah kalo kamu sukaa :D go ara ngga jadi pengganggu kok tenang sajaa! terimakasih reviewnya!

jung hana cassie: true love itu apa?-_- haha iyaa dia udah suka sm jeje. nah ini udah dilanjut, terimakasih reviewnya!

Guest: sippp, ini udah lanjut :D heheee makasih chingu atas reviewnya! *terharu*

Tha626-: *sesegukan* aaa terimakasih! aku seneng baca reviewmu, iya usaha jeje bakalan lanjut kook. makasih yaa atas reviewnya! *cium balik*

Guest: ini udah lanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnyaa :)

lee minji elf: makin kerenkah? terimakasiihhh! *peluk minji* maaf ya kalo emang chap sebelumnya pendek, nah yg ini udh kupanjangin jd sekitar 5.000-an words :) makasih lagi untuk reviewnya!

Han Neul Ra: *terharu lagi* huehehehee, terimakasih banyak ya atas reviewnya :D dan maaf juga kalo jaejoongnya OOC(bangeet), tapi syukurlah kalo memang menurutmu tulisanku tetep enak dibaca *peluk han neul ra*

NaMinra: *tepuk tangan* iyaa, yunho jaejoong emang udah ditakdirkan sehidup semati jadi bagaimanapun keadaannya tetep bisa saling mencintai :DDD hehee disini jeje udah ganteeeng (atau cantik?). terimakasih reviewnya!

meirah.1111: ini sudah transform loooh, hehe jangannnn jangan pake amplas, kesian umma :( nah ini udh lanjut, makasih reviewnya!:)

RanYJjeje: iya chingu, aku udah ganti kok itu disclaimernya jadi 'yunjae version', hmmmmm coba liat aja nanti chap selanjutnya, terimakasih udah mereview:)!

baby quila: huhu iyaaa. tapi disini jeje udah berubah walaupun belum dijelasin secara detail. waaah terimakasih atas pujiannya:) ini aku udh lanjut kok. tenaang aku gabosen malah aku seneng baca baca review XD makasih untuk reviewnya!:)

therany: yupp! iya aku gak tega kalo bikin jeje cintanya ga dibales yun-_- terimakasih reviewnyaa! :)

mugiwara eimi: hihi, ada juga yg nungguin ff ini XD. kawat giginya jeje belum dicopot, ceritanya belum dibolehin sama ummanya *sotoy*, haha nanti chap selanjut selanjutnya akan ada yunho yg ngebahas kawat gigi jae. sepertinya ada...tapi siapa dia masih dirahasiakan :pp makasih reviewnya! :)

LawRuuLiet: yaaap ini jae sudah berubah walopun belum dijelasin secara detil kayak apa mukanya. yah kamu bayangkan saja jeje dengan kulit saljunya pake kacamata, kan imut :3 boleh boleh! :D nah yg skrg gmn? masih berantakan kah? masih ribet kah? iya udh ditambahin dikit kok itu perbedaannya, kalo kamu pernah nonton pasti kamu tau yg part mana :) terimakasih reviewnya! :D

naaah, kalian sudah membaca chap 3 nya. silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian di 'REVIEW' yaaaa? kalau mau flame diterima, asalkan jangan memakai kata kasar (-_-) dan jangan flame pemeran disini, karena kita harus saling menghargai (sok bijaaak /plak)

x

_**Ailee Hamasaki**_


	4. Chapter 4

Haiii! Adakah yang menunggu lanjutan ff ini? *readers: GAADA*

oke ditunggu maupun tidak aku udah buatin chap 4 nya, mian lama buangetssss updatenya-_-

happy reading :) ! *tumben gabanyak ngomong*

* * *

**Title : Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, dll**

**Chap : 4****/ ?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : they're not mine./sighs (Cerita ini adalah YunJae version dari film Thailand yang berjudul 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' yang diproduksi oleh Sahamongkol Film International Co. Ltd dan Workpoint Entertainment)**

**Warning : boyxboy, alur kecepetan/kelambatan, typo(s), OOC, bahasa tidak berpedoman pd EYD, bahasa tidak baku-_-**

* * *

_The previous chapter..._

"H-hai..." sapa Jaejoong gugup. Dia agak takut dengan reaksi teman-temannya ketika melihat dirinya. Jujur saja, Jaejoong belum berkaca setelah melakukan perawatan ini, jadi dia tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya sekarang.

Junsu membuka matanya perlahan. Kyuhyun dan Shindong berhenti memakan snack. Kibum melepaskan earphonenya. Ara menutup dan menjauhkan majalahnya dari wajahnya. Ekspresi wajah mereka sama, yaitu mata terbelalak dan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Jae..." ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

"W-wae?" Jaejoong makin gugup. Astaga, seperti apa wajahnya sekarang?

"Jadi..bagaimana...bagaimana diriku sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

Hening. Satupun dari mereka tidak berbicara. Hingga akhirnya, mereka mengucapkan...

"Jae...kau...KAU SUNGGUH TAMPAN! KYAAAAA!"

* * *

5 orang yang terkesima dengan seorang namja yang berdiri di hadapan mereka ini langsung berdiri dari kursi masing-masing. Mata mereka berbinar-binar bagaikan seorang seorang musafir di gurun Sahara yang berhasil menemukan sumber air. Salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Kyuhyun, berjalan mendekati namja yang berdiri mematung tersebut.

"Jae..benarkah ini kau? Ataukah aku sedang melihat Kim Kyung Tak sekarang ini?" ucapnya tak percaya. Jaejoong sendiri bingung ingin membalas apa. Junsu, Shindong, Kibum dan Ara pun bersamaan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jaejoong-sshi, kau benar-benar tampan!" kata Ara sambil berdecak kagum. "Eh, tunggu..tampan atau cantik ya?"

Semua diam. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong. 'Cantik? Yang benar saja!' kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hmm, sepertinya lebih pantas kalau dibilang cantik noona!" ujar Junsu setuju dengan pernyataan Ara. Shindong pun juga mengiyakan, "Betul Jae! Sepetinya Tiffany Hwang punya saingan baru!" Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Shindong barusan. Teringat Tiffany yang notabene adalah musuh nomor 1 nya, dia jadi ingat Yunho. Ah, apa ya reaksi Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang?

"Oh ya, Ara noona, bisakah aku bercermin sebentar?" tanya Jaejoong sopan pada Ara yang masih memandangnya dengan terkesima. "Tentu saja! Itu ada cermin besar disana!" tunjuk Ara.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah cermin yang ditunjukkan Ara dengan pasti. Ya, dia sudah yakin kalau wajahnya sangat tampan..atau cantik seperti kata teman-temannya tadi?

Kini dilihatnya seorang namja dengan kulit putih, bibir semerah cherry, dan sepasang mata doe indah yang terhalang oleh kacamata di cermin tersebut. Tak ia sadari, 5 orang kawan-kawannya juga memerhatikan reaksi dirinya saat melihat pantulan 'seseorang' yang ada di cermin.

"I..inikah aku?" gumam Jaejoong tidak kepada siapa-siapa. Tanpa bosan ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu, sambil sesekali berdecak kagum karena terpesona akan dirinya sendiri. Yah, walaupun hal tersebut tidak baik, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa menghindarinya. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia hanyalah seorang namja culun berkulit kusam, tapi sekarang? Dia berubah menjadi namja tampan berkulit putih bersih layaknya pemeran Kim Kyung Tak, Han Jaejoon. Mengingat keadaannya dulu, Jaejoong merasa kalau dirinya hampir sama dengan sebuah cerita yang terkenal, 'The Ugly Ducking'. Bedanya, disitu diceritakan tentang seekor bebek buruk rupa yang berubah menjadi angsa cantik nan rupawan.

Setelah memerhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin itu, Jaejoong malah jadi bingung sendiri. 'Aku...tampan atau cantik ya?' batin Jaejoong. 'AH! Tentu saja tampan! Masa seperti ini mereka bilang cantik?' Jaejoong membalas pertanyaannya sendiri dalam hati.

Jaejoong sekali lagi melihat dirinya dari atas sampai bawah di cermin itu. Dirinya masih tak percaya akan pantulan yang terlihat disana. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya mencubit tangan kanannya untuk memastikan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan!

"Jaejoong-ah," ucap Kibum dari belakang sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Tanpa seizin Jaejoong, Kibum melepas kacamata yang sedang dipakai Jaejoong.

"Nah, kalau seperti ini terlihat lebih baik kan?" ujar Kibum sambil membalikkan badan Jaejoong, membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, Junsu, Shindong, dan Ara. 4 orang itu mengangguk tanda setuju sambil tersenyum.

"Dia terlihat lebih cantik, eh, tampan maksudku!" kata Junsu sambil cengengesan. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Jaejoong benar-benar cantik saat ini.

"Eum, kalau boleh tahu, kau ini minus berapa Jae?" tanya Kibum. Dahi Jaejoong berkerut tanda sedang berfikir.

"Seingatku, mata sebelah kanan 1.5, dan yang kiri sepertinya hanya 1" jawab Jaejoong.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau tidak usah lagi memakai kacamata ini!" ucap Kibum sambil meletakkan kacamata Jaejoong di salah satu rak yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata!" tolak Jaejoong. Memang dia akui kalau tanpa kacamata, wajahnya terlihat lebih baik. Tapi kacamata sangatlah menolong dirinya untuk membaca, menulis, dan sederet kegiatan lainnya.

"Ya ampun, kau ini sangat tidak tahu tren! Kajja, kita harus mencari kontak lens untukmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini!" seru Jaejoong sambil menutup pintu mobil milik Kibum. Sekarang ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya setelah membeli kontak lens.

"Jangan lupa dipakai Jae! Besok aku tidak mau lihat kacamata mengganggu itu bertengger di hidungmu. Oke?" perintah Kibum sambil tertawa.

"Tentu!"

Mobil hitam milik Kibum pun melaju meninggalkan Jaejoong. Saat hendak mengetuk pintu rumah, seketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Ya, dia hanya bilang ke ummanya kalau dia akan bermain ke rumah temannya, bukannya malah pergi ke salon seperti tadi. Dan dia yakin sekali, pasti ummanya akan terkejut melihat dirinya sekarang.

'TOK TOK!' Jaejoong mengetuk pintu. Tak lama, terdengarlah sahutan dari dalam rumah.

"Yaa, tunggu sebentaar!" sahut suara cempreng dari dalam. Tentu saja suara Taemin.

'CEKLEK'

Taemin yang matanya sedang terfokus di komiknya kini menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan kini yang ia lihat adalah...Han Jaejoon? Tapi tunggu, untuk apa artis tenar ini datang ke rumahnya?

"Anda siapa?" tanya Taemin pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal dia tahu betul artis tampan ini. Sayangnya, dia salah. Ini bukan Han Jaejoon seperti yang dia inginkan!

Sementara itu Jaejoong melongo. Adiknya sendiri sampai tidak bisa mengenalinya. Seberapa drastiskah perubahannya sampai adiknya bersikap seperti ini? Jaejoong hanya merasa kulitnya lebih cerah, itu saja. Dan hanya itu perubahan dari dirinya yang lama dan sekarang.

"Kau..tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara Taemin memasang pose bingung.

"Hm...kau ini yang berperan di drama itu ya? Aduh..siapa itu namanya...Oh ya! Han Jaejoon! Benar kan?" tebak Taemin pura-pura. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal Han Jaejoon?

"H-hah? Pabbo! Aku ini hyungmu, Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong! Bukan Han Jaejoon!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menepuk bahu Taemin agak keras. Dan Taemin pun melongo.

"UMMMAAAAAA!" seketika itu Taemin berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di depan pintu. Entah apa maksud dongsaengnya itu berteriak memanggil ummanya. Jaejoong masuk ke rumah dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, lalu membuka sebuah bungkusan yang isinya adalah kontak lens yang tadi dibelinya. Kontak lens dengan warna bening. Tadinya ia memilih untuk membeli kontak lens dengan warna hitam, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, mengingat warna matanya yang sudah hitam pekat itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Taemin datang bersama sang umma yang masih memegang spatula di tangan kanannya.

"Umma! Lihat itu!" seru Taemin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong. Umma mereka pun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai Jaejoong hyung!"

Umma mereka pun mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jaejoong. Dipandangnya namja yang ada di depannya.

"Anda...?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan lalu meletakkan bungkusan yang berisi kontak lens tersebut di atas meja. Dia menatap ummanya dengan malas.

"Umma, ini aku, Jaejoong! Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini!" ucapnya kesal.

Sang umma mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong. Dia masih meragukan apakah namja yang di depannya ini benar-benar Jaejoong. Sebenarnya suara namja ini memang persis dengan suara Jaejoong, tapi dia masih bisa belum percaya.

"Umma..." rengek Jaejoong. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar umma percaya padaku?" lanjutnya lagi. Dari nada pengucapannya, dia terlihat putus asa. Umma mereka melirik ke arah Taemin, seolah meminta ide dari anak bungsunya itu.

"Begini saja..." ucap Taemin yang sedang bersender di tembok. "Kau harus memasak bibimbap untuk kami!"

Umma mengangguk tanda setuju dengan usul Taemin. "Kau tahu? Jaejoong anakku itu pintar sekali memasak, dan bibimbap buatannya itu berbeda dari yang lain!" ucapnya sambil membanggakan Jaejoong.

"Yasudah, ayo kita ke dapur! Kita lihat apakah dia benar benar Jae hyung atau sekedar orang yang mengaku-ngaku, umma!" ajak Taemin sambil menarik-narik lengan ummanya menuju dapur, diikuti Jaejoong yang cemberut sambil mempout-kan bibirnya di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini, silakan dimakan!" ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk bibimbap didepan umma dan adiknya. Ummanya dan Taemin tidak melihat Jaejoong memasak bibimbap secara keseluruhan. Setelah 10 menit, mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong yang memasak di dapur menuju ruang makan.

"Hmm, baunya enak!" ucap Umma mereka kagum sambil menghirup asap yang mengepul dari mangkuk.

"Hanya baunya! Siapa tahu masakannya tidak enak!" kata Taemin tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Jaejoong. Dia menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Kalau rasanya berbeda dengan yang dibuat Jae hyung, berarti kau hanya mengaku-ngaku sebagai hyungku!"

"Sudahlah Taemin. Ayo kita makan!"

Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping meja makan menatap umma dan dongsaengnya yang sedang makan dengan santai. Dia yakin betul kalau bibimbap buatannya tadi enak seperti yang biasa dia buat. Dengan begitu, mereka akan percaya kalau dia benarlah Jaejoong.

"Uh, ASIN!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat ketika Taemin membanting sendoknya ke piring. "Bibimbap ini keasinan! Aku tidak suka! Berarti kau bukanlah Jae hyung!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong tidak sopan. Sementara umma Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Beritahu aku yang sebenarnya, siapa kau?" tanya umma Kim. Jaejoong menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Umma..tolong percaya padaku. Ini aku, Kim Jaejoong, anak umma!" jawab Jaejoong memelas. Sementara Taemin menatap tajam kepadanya, dan umma Kim tidak menjawab pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Umma...kumohon!" kata Jaejoong lagi. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Perlahan-lahan umma Kim dan Taemin bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hehehe...kami hanya bercanda, Joongie!" ucap umma Kim sambil tertawa. Taemin pun tertawa tak kalah kencang, "Kau hampir menangis hyung!" ejek Taemin.

Jaejoong memandang kesal umma dan adiknya. Ternyata ini adalah akal-akalan mereka saja. Tapi bukankah di awal memang mereka sempat tak percaya kalau dia benar-benar Jaejoong?

Jawabannya adalah, saat mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong memasak, umma Kim sudah yakin kalau itu benar-benar Jaejoong. Terlihat dari cara memasaknya, dan lain-lain. Lalu dia dan Taemin merencanakan drama yang tadi terjadi di atas saat menunggu di ruang makan. Huh, dasar ibu dan anak yang evil-_-

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah Senin. Hari pertama Jaejoong datang ke sekolah dengan penampilan barunya. Yah, kalian bayangkan saja seperti tokoh laki-laki di kartun manga. Rambut dan mata doe yang hitam pekat, bibir semerah cherry, dan kulit putih porselennya. Sesekali orang-orang yang lewat di depannya berbisik-bisik sambil memandang ke arah Jaejoong.

"Apakah itu Kim Jaejoong?"

"Wah, dia tampan sekali!"

"Dia bukan Kim Jaejoong, dia Han Jaejoon!"

Kira-kira itulah pembicaraan mereka yang sempat didengarkan oleh Jaejoong. Memang tidak enak melihat orang-orang yang berlalu di depanmu berbisik bisik tentangmu, tapi Jaejoong tak mempermasalahkan itu semua, toh yang mereka bicarakan bukan hal hal yang jelek.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya. Suasana kelas tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan saat di perjalanan tadi. Semua orang berbisik-bisik saat melihat Jaejoong, bahkan ada yang tertangkap basah sedang tersenyum tidak jelas saat melihat wajah Jaejoong. Terlihat Kyuhyun, Junsu, Shindong, dan Kibum yang sedang duduk di bangku masing-masing. Mereka tertawa geli melihat reaksi siswa siswa lain saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Aduh...kau tampan sekali!" ucap Kyuhyun menirukan kata-kata siswa lain sambil tertawa. Dia pura-pura berbisik bisik kearah Shindong untuk memanas-manasi Jaejoong.

"Haha, terimakasih!" jawab Jaejoong percaya diri. "Eh, kalian tahu tidak, kemarin umma dan Taemin hampir tidak mengenalku! Untung mereka hanya berpura-pura," cerita Jaejoong tentang kejadian kemarin. Tak satupun teman-temannya yang kasihan dengannya, semuanya tertawa.

"Itu karena kau terlalu tampan Jae!" kata Junsu. Jaejoong meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, kali ini dia duduk sebangku dengan Junsu, Shindong duduk sebangku dengan Kibum, dan Kyuhyun sebangku dengan anak jenius pemenang olimpiade IPA seprovinsi, yang author tidak usah sebutkan namanya.

"Oh ya...kau tahu? Tiffany Hwang sudah mendengar kabar tentang kecan..eh, ketampananmu!" ucap Shindong yang tadi sempat meralat ucapannya sendiri. Dalam hati dia menyalahkan dirinya, mengapa dia selalu berfikir kalau Jaejoong cantik. Walau sebenarnya Jaejoong lebih cocok dibilang cantik daripada tampan.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Ya dia hanya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan wajah kesal, seperti orang tidak waras saja, hahaha!" tawa Shindong yang besar langsung menggelegar ke penjuru kelas.

"Sebenarnya, ada lagi yang dia lakukan." Kibum menutup buku; yang entah buku apa itu dengan mimik wajah misterius layaknya detektif. "Aku yakin, dia berusaha mencelakakanmu Jae. Aku dengar pembicaraan Tiffany, Yuri, dan Sooyoung tadi saat sedang berjalan menuju toilet." Ucapnya datar.

"Mencelakakanku? Memang apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku dengar hanyalah 'Pasti Jaejoong itu akan kapok dan tidak akan mendekati Yunho oppa lagi!'. Dengan kalimat itu, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik padamu. Makanya, seharian ini kau harus dijaga ketat oleh kami! Begitupun besok ataupun lusa!" kata Kibum serius.

"Maksudmu, kita akan menjadi bodyguard Jaejoong? OH MAAF, AKU TIDAK MAU!" kata Kyuhyun tak terima. "Masih banyak yang akan kulakukan untuk membuat Changmin hyung tunduk dan menyerahkan cintanya kepadaku!" tambahnya lagi dengan cara bicara berlebihan. Tentu saja dia belajar berbicara seperti itu lewat drama.

"Aku juga! Aku jadi mengincar Yoochun hyung akhir-akhir ini!" kata Junsu.

"Kalian ini teman yang baik bukan sih? Aku juga mengincar Siwon hyung, tapi aku bisa menunda kegiatan untuk mendekatinya!" kata Kibum.

"Ah, kasihan sekali kalian...aku sih tidak pelru repot-repot. Aku sudah mempunyai jodoh...atau lebih tepatnya pacar, hahaha!" ucap Shindong bangga, membuat teman-temannya yang lain melongo. "Kau...kau sudah berpacaran? Dengan siapa?" ucap mereka serempak.

"Hmmm..kasih tahu tidak ya?" kata Shindong membuat teman-temannya penasaran. "Inisialnya adalah N..."

Semua memutar otak. N? Banyak sekali inisial N di Tohoshinki School.

"Yeoja atau namja?" tanya Junsu.

"Yeoja! Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik!" jawab Shindong.

"Apakah seangkatan dengan kita? Yeoja dari kelas mana?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Ya, dia ada di kelas 8A~"

"Wah, itu artinya dia sekelas dengan si yeoja menyebalkan itu dong?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah!"

"Hmm...siapa ya? Nana yang temannya Kahi itu bukan?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Salah!"

"Hmmm..bagaimana dengan TaeyeoN? Atau SeohyuN?" tebak Kyuhyun makin kacau dengan penekanan huruf N di akhir.

"Atau...JiyeoN?" tambah Jaejoong.

"Eh, jangan bilang kalau...TiffaNy?" kali ini tebakan Junsu-lah yang paling kacau.

"Ya ampun! Semuanya salah! Huruf N nya ada di depan! Bukan di belakang, terlebih lagi di tengah-tengah seperti Tiffany!"

"Aku tahu..." sahut Kibum disaat semuanya sedang memutar otak kembali. "Jung Nari kan?" katanya yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Dan kini terkuak sudah, Shindong memang berpacaran dengan Nari.

"Hmm...kasih tahu tidak ya?" ucap Kibum meniru perkataan Shindong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN NARI? WAH, CHUKKAE!" Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Shindong dengan erat. "Mengapa tidak pernah cerita? Memang kami bukan temanmu?" ucap Junsu kesal.

"Hehe, aku malas saja, lagipula kan sekarang kalian sudah tau. Nah, bagaimana nanti sepulang sekolah ku traktir makan siang? Oke?" dan ajakan Shindong langsung mendapat anggukan senang dari 4 temannya.

_Meanwhile..._

3 orang yeoja dengan wajah cantik dan tinggi semampai sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan sombong. Kedua tangan mereka disilangkan, sesekali memandang remeh orang-orang yang lewat di depan maupun samping mereka. Saat tengah berjalan anggun, seorang yeoja yang merupakan adik kelas mereka ber 3 datang menghampiri mereka sambil menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Yeoja tersebut pun menyodorkan benda yang ada di genggamannya tadi ke arah 3 orang yeoja di depannya yang ternyata adalah Tiffany, Yuri, dan Sooyoung. 3 siswi paling populer dan cantik di Tohoshinki School.

Yeoja adik kelas mereka itu mendongakkan kepalanya, berhubung tingginya yang lebih pendek dari Tiffany, Yuri, dan Sooyoung. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Unniedeul..." ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum malu. Tiffany melirik ke arah name tag yang ada di bagian kiri seragam sekolah yeoja itu. "Choi Sulli..." gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tiffany sinis. Sementara itu Yuri dan Sooyoung yang berjalan di belakangnya malah mengagumi adik kelas yang bernama Sulli ini, terbukti dengan ucapan mereka yang di dengar oleh Tiffany seperti "Aigoo, anak ini amat manis!", dan "Andaikan saja dia adikku!".

"Ehm, aku...aku sangat mengagumi unniedeul, andaikan saja aku punya wajah secantik kalian!" ucapnya agak gugup, tapi senyuman di wajahnya tidak sama sekali memudar. "Oh ya, aku juga membuatkan kue kering ini untuk kalian, dan aku menganggap kalian seperti idolaku sendiri!" tambahnya lagi. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Tiffany.

"Jadi, maumu apa?" tanya Tiffany lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. Sulli menunduk sambil tersenyum, "A-aku..ingin sekali bergabung dengan kalian, unniedeul. Andai saja itu dapat terjadi, aku akan sangat senang.." jawab Sulli.

"Tentu saja boleh! Kami dengan senang akan menerimamu!" sebelum Tiffany yang merupakan 'ketua' mereka menjawab, Yuri dan Sooyoung malah menanggapi Sulli terlebih dahulu. Tiffany langsung membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan memelototi Yuri dan Sooyoung. "Keputusan hanya ada di tanganku!" desisnya.

Menyadari situasi yang kurang enak, Sulli bertanya lagi. "Jadi...bagaimana unniedeul? Aku juga tak akan marah jika kalian tidak menerimaku" katanya.

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami..." ucap Tiffany sambil tersenyum licik, dan itu sangat terlihat menyeramkan bagi Sulli. "Tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Apa itu unnie? Sebisa mungkin aku akan melaksanakannya!" ucap Sulli yakin. Dia sudah terlanjur terobsesi masuk ke kelompok Tiffany, jadi apapun akan dia lakukan.

"Hmm, kau tahu Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Tiffany memelankan volume suaranya, takut kalau ada yang mendengar.

Sulli mengangguk pasti, "Tahu unnie, yang tampan itu kan? Murid kelas 8B kan? Aku melihatnya tadi pagi!"

Tiffany, Yuri, dan Sooyoung sweatdropped.

"BICARA APA KAU TADI?" bentak Tiffany keras tepat di hadapan wajah Sulli sambil berkacak pinggang, layaknya bos yang sedang memarahi bawahannya. Sulli yang ketakutan langsung berjalan mundur sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tiff! Kau menakutinya!" teriak Sooyoung sambil menarik bahu Tiffany agar beranjak mundur dari hadapan Sulli. Yuri pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sulli dan merangkulnya dengan ramah. "Sudah, jangan takut. Dia memang biasa begitu.."ucap Yuri menenangkan Sulli yang masih shock diteriaki oleh sunbaenya di sekolah.

"Huh, mendengar namanya saja aku sudah emosi!" kata Tiffany. Sementara Yuri dan Sooyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah 'ketua' mereka.

"Jadi begini ya...Sulli-sshi, aku ini sangat benci Kim Jaejoong. Sekalipun aku dibayar untuk tidak lagi membencinya, aku juga tidak mau. Jadi tugasmu adalah melaksanakan apa saja perintah kami untuk membuat Jaejoong menderita. Kalau kau membantah, aku tak akan segan mengeluarkanmu dari kelompok ini!" ucap Tiffany tegas. Sulli mencerna perkataan Tiffany, maka dari itu dia tak langsung mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Mengerti tidak?" tanya Tiffany agak keras.

"A-apakah aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Sulli sambil memberanikan diri menatap Tiffany. Sebelum mendapat persetujuan, Sulli langsung mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa unnie membenci Jaejoong oppa?" tanya Sulli ragu-ragu, dia takut dimarahi lagi.

"Karena...dia merebut Yunho-ku!" jawab Tiffany dengan percaya diri menyebut Yunho itu miliknya. "Kau tahu kan seberapa sakitnya jika sesuatu milikmu direbut orang lain?" tanya Tiffany, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sulli.

"Maka dari itu, laksanakanlah perintah kami. Arasso?"

"Ah, oke..Baiklah unnie"

"Nah, bagus. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu, bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi!" suruh Tiffany sambil mengambil kotak kue kering dari Sulli. Sulli mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan senang. Tidak sepenuhnya senang sebetulnya, karena diam-diam Sulli juga mengagumi ketampanan Jaejoong yang dia lihat tadi pagi. Maka dari itu dia sedikit merasa tidak enak kalau disuruh melakukan kejahatan pada Jaejoong, padahal Jaejoong tidak bersalah. 'Sudahlah, aku kan harus menuruti perintah Tiffany unnie' batin Sulli sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 1.

"Haha, dasar anak polos!" ucap Tiffany sambil tertawa. "Mau saja kusuruh melakukan ini-itu pada Jaejoong! Dia tak tahu saja kalau Jaejoong punya 'pasukan' yang siap menyerbunya dikala dia melaksanakan perintah kita.." tambahnya lagi tanpa rasa kasihan.

"Ckck, kau ini sangat kejam! Aku takkan tega melihatnya luka-luka akibat dipukuli teman-teman Jaejoong nanti!" ucap Sooyoung prihatin.

"Menurutku juga lebih baik kita ikut melaksanakan misi kita sendiri. Dia terlalu polos untuk melakukan itu semua. Perlahan-lahan dia akan membocorkan kalau semua hal yang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong adalah perintah kita!" jelas Yuri.

Tiffany terkekeh pelan, "Biarkanlah dia melaksanakannya sendiri dulu. Kalau dia melaksanakannya dengan baik tanpa membocorkan siapa yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal hal itu, kita tidak usah ikut-ikut!" Tiffany pun berjalan lagi menuju kelas meninggalkan 2 temannya yang masih tertinggal di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua pemain dalam klub drama sudah berkumpul di ruang auditorium sekolah. Sang koordinator, Jessica Jung sedang menerangkan alur cerita drama yang akan mereka mainkan, yaitu Time Slip Dr. Jin.

"Jadi, nanti saat Kim Kyung Tak sedang menyelamatkan Hong Young Rae ke hutan, ada seorang prajurit kerajaan yang berhasil menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Kim Kyung Tak. Dan saat itu juga, Dr Jin yang baru saja masuk ke dinasti Joseon melihat kejadian itu. Nah, disaat itulah Kim Kyung Tak dan Dr Jin bertemu. Dr Jin dengan keahlian medisnya dari zaman modern menyembuhkan Kyung Tak yang terkena luka tembak" jelas Jessica panjang lebar sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan anak-anak anggota klub drama.

"Ooo begitu..." ucap anggota klub drama serempak. Salah satu dari mereka pun mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Jessica pada anak itu.

"Yang akan berperan sebagai Dr. Jin dan Hong Young Rae siapa, seonsaengnim?" tanya anak yang bernama Onew tersebut. Jessica segera menepuk jidatnya setelah Onew mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ya ampun, padahal semalam aku sempat mencari-cari siapa yang cocok untuk memerankan mereka, tapi saking lelahnya aku lupa" ujarnya menyesal. "Hmm...siapa ya? Kau mau jadi Dr Jin, Onew?" tawar Jessica.

"Hah? Kenapa aku? Aku ingin menjadi banditnya seonsaengnim!" tolak Onew.

"Yasudah, kau yang jadi Young Hwi si bandit ya, berarti kau akan adu pedang dengan Jaejoong nanti! Hmm...siapa ya yang menjadi Dr. Jin dan Young Rae?" Jessica mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh anak anggota klub drama yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Dr. Jin tampan...Young Rae cantik..AH AKU TAHU!" setelah bergumam, akhirnya dia berteriak cukup keras. "Siapapun itu yang Jum'at kemarin aku suruh membantu meletakkan properti, suruh dia yang menjadi Dr. Jin!" perintahnya. Sementara anggota klub saling bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud Jessica.

"Maksud seonsaengnim, Yunho hyung?" tanya Jaejoong yang beberapa hari yang lalu melihat Yunho sedang menggeser pohon triplek.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Jung Yunho! Ya, suruh dia yang memerankan Dr. Jin!"

"DIA YANG AKAN MEMERANKAN DR. JIN? JINJJA?" Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari duduknya karena terlalu bahagia. Dia akan bermain satu drama dengan Yunho! Itu artinya, dia mempunyai kesempatan lebih banyak untuk mendekati namja bermata musang itu. Tak Jaejoong sadari, semua mata telah tertuju padanya, tak terkecuali 4 sahabatnya yang sudah terkikik geli melhat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak setuju?" tanya Jessica sambil cengar-cengir. Tentu saja Jessica tahu kalau Jaejoong menyukai Yunho, itu terlihat dari sikap Jaejoong.

"Ah..ani, aku setuju kok" Jaejoong menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

Jessica tertawa, "Nah, sekarang tinggal mencari pemeran Young Rae..ah! Bagaimana kalau kau, Krystal?" tanya Jessica pada murid yang bernama Krystal itu. Dia duduk di kelas 7.

"Umm, baiklah seonsaengnim" katanya tanpa penolakan.

"Bagus, sekarang tokoh utamanya sudah mempunyai pemeran. Tinggal mencari pemeran untuk tokoh lainnya saja" ucap Jessica. Dia mengambil setumpuk kertas yang merupakan naskah dari drama, lalu membagi-bagikannya ke anggota klub.

"Oh ya, mulai besok, kalian akan setiap hari berlatih drama. Sekarang kalian hapalkan saja dulu naskahnya, lalu kita coba latihan" jelas Jessica.

"Dan ini," Jessica menyerahkan sebuah naskah sisa ke arah Jaejoong. "Berikan pada Yunho, dan jangan lupa suruh dia latihan besok!"

Jaejoong menerima naskah itu sambil melongo.

"Ehm..." ucap Kibum memecah lamunan Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tak sadar-sadar.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia tenggelam dalam lamunanya, huahahaha" ujar Shindong.

.

.

.

.

.

5 orang yang tentunya kita sudah tahu siapa saja sedang berjalan menuju area parkir motor Tohoshinki School. Jaejoong yang tadi mendapat tugas dari Jessica untuk menyerahkan naskah kepada Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru area parkir untuk mencari Yunho, tapi tidak ketemu.

"Kalian jangan pulan dulu! Aku masih harus menyerahkan ini!" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat ke 4 temannya sudah duduk dan menyalakan mesin motornya masing-masing.

"Sudah sore Jae, besok saja!" ujar Junsu malas.

"Lagi pula, mungkin saja Yunho hyung sudah pulang!" tambah Shindong.

"Belum pulang! Tuh, masih ada motornya!" tunjuk Jaejoong ke arah motor merah yang terparkir di pojok area parkir.

"Jadi kau mau menunggu sampai dia pulang?" tanya Kibum dan dibalas anggukan dari Jaejoong. "Siap-siaplah menunggu lama! Ara noona sering bercerita padaku kalau Yunho hyung itu sering pulang sore karena main bola!" kata Kibum iseng, sengaja membuat Jaejoong patah semangat.

"Aku bersedia menunggu sampai kapanpun!" ucap Jaejoong keras penuh dengan keyakinan. Kalau sudah begini, yang lain tidak bisa apa-apa. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus mengikuti kemauan Jaejoong.

"Yasudah..." kata Kyuhyun melemah. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan episode terakhir drama City Hunter yang ditayangkan sore ini. Dan semua ini karena Jaejoong!

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggunya di kursi depan lapangan bola?" tawar Jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang lain, Jaejoong langsung berlari meninggalkan 4 temannya menuju lapangan bola.

Mereka ber 5 menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ada tepat di depan lapangan bola. Disini bisa terlihat jelas siapa saja yang bermain bola saat itu. Ada Yunho, Changmin, Hyunjoong, Siwon, dan Yoochun. Yunho yang merupakan kapten tim sepakbola sekolah dengan lihainya menggiring bola dengan kakinya. Walau banyak orang yang menghadang jalannya untuk memasuki bola kedalam gawang, tapi bola itu tetap aman dalam kendalinya. Jarak semakin dekat antara bola dan gawang, dengan pasti Yunho menendang bola itu dengan keras.

GOL!

Yunho berhasil menambah skor timnya. Seperti yang terlihat di papan skor, tim Yunho menang dengan skor 2-0.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memerhatikan wajah Yunho menelan ludahnya. Yunho terlihat sangat...seksi di matanya. Keringat mengalir di kening dan pelipisnya, lalu...(berhubung author gamau puasanya batal jadi gausah dilanjut lagi penjelasannya yah-_-)

Jaejoong tertunduk seolah tidak kuat melihat keadaan Yunho yang seperti itu. Yunho terlalu tampan. Apalagi saat bermain bola. Ingin sekali Jaejoong berlari dan mengelap keringat yang mengalir di kepala Yunho, tapi sayang dia tidak punya handuk (?)

Tak Jaejoong sadari, saat dia menunduk, Yunho memandangnya. Sambil tersenyum. Untung saja Jaejoong tidak melihat, kalau dia melihatnya, dijamin dia akan mati ditempat sekarang juga.

"Teman-teman, aku duluan ya?" ujar Yunho.

"Yah, cepat sekali! Mau kemana?" tanya Hyunjoong sambil menepuk bahu Yunho. "Hehe, ada sesuatu.." kata Yunho sambil tertawa. "Yasudah, besok main lagi ya!"

"Jae, Yunho hyung sudah mau pulang tuh. Kita ke parkiran saja yuk?" ajak Junsu sambil menarik-narik lengan Jaejoong. Mereka ber 5 pun meninggalkan area lapangan untuk menuju parkir.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang berniat untuk menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di depan lapangan bola bergumam, "Lah, baru saja mau aku datangi, kok malah pergi?-_-"

Yunho meraih tasnya yang ada di pinggir lapangan, hendak menuju parkir. Dan saat sudah berada di area parkir kini dia melihat lagi Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di samping motornya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ehm.." Yunho berdehem, menyadarkan Jaejoong yang sedang membaca naskah milik Yunho.

"E-eh? Sudah datang ya? Aku..aku disuruh menyerahkan ini" ucap Jaejoong gugup sambil menyodorkan naskah drama ke arah Yunho. Yunho pun mengambilnya.

"Memangnya aku ikut drama ini? Bukannya aku hanya mengurus properti saja?"

"Aniyo, kau ikut. Kau menjadi Dr Jin, Yunho hyung" Jaejoong agak malu ketika menyebut nama Yunho. Langsung saja dia berpura pura memainkan kukunya agar tak terlihat gugup.

"Ooh, jadi aku akan menyelamatkanmu ya nanti?" tanya Yunho sambil membaca naskah drama di halaman depan.

"Ya begitulah..." jawab Jaejoong pelan. Yunho memasukkan naskah drama itu ke tas ranselnya, "Kapan mulai latihan?"

"..."

"Hei.." ujar Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlalu serius memerhatikan wajah Yunho rupanya.

"e-eh? Tadi hyung tanya apa?" kata Jaejoong yang semakin gugup. Keringat dingin sudah mengucur di tubuhnya.

"Kapan mulai latihannya?" ulang Yunho sambil menahan tawa. Ekspresi Jaejoong saat menatapnya sangat lucu. Untung saja Yunho berkonsentrasi, kalau tidak, dia juga akan bisa memandang Jaejoong seperti cara Jaejoong memandangnya.

"Besok hyung" jawab Jaejoong pasti.

"Ah, oke.." kata Yunho.

...Hening. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Jangan tanyakan tentang Kyuhyun, Junsu, Shindong, dan Kibum. Mereka sengaja meninggalkan Jaejoong berdua dengan Yunho. Sebenarnya sih, tidak berdua...

"Oh iya.." ucap Yunho memecah keheningan yang dia anggap membuatnya sedikit canggung. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"..." Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Yah, sepertinya dia terlalu terpesona akan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Yunho lagi lebih keras. Aneh, biasanya dia akan marah jika pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh orang lain. Tapi kenapa jika Jaejoong yang melakukannya dia tidak merasa marah? Malah, Yunho sangat senang dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang memandang wajahnya seperti orang terkesima itu.

"A-ah! Aku baru saja ingin pulang!" Jaejoong yang sadar kembali pun membuka kantong samping tas ranselnya, berniat untuk mencari kunci motor.

'Kok tidak ada ya?' batin Jaejoong. Dia segera mencari lagi ke kantong samping kiri tas ranselnya, tapi juga tak ditemukannya kunci motornya.

'Mungkin terselip dengan buku..' Jaejoong mencari lagi. Dan hasilnya nihil. Semua kantong dan isi tasnya sudah dia periksa, tapi dia tetap tak menemukan kunci motornya. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa pulang?

"Ada apa Jae?" tanya Yunho yang melihat ekspresi tidak enak dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Itu, kunci motorku tidak ada.."

"Mungkin ketinggalan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan kunci motorku dari tas" jelas Jaejoong.

Ini adalah kesempatan, pikir Yunho. Kesempatan membuat Jaejoong (semakin) jatuh hati padanya. Terlebih lagi Jaejoong sudah berubah sekarang, tanpa kacamata, tanpa kulit kusam, dan Yunho sangat mengagumi itu semua.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang denganku saja?" tawar Yunho sambil memberikan senyuman. Dengan senyuman seperti itu, siapa yang bisa menolak?

"Kau yakin hyung?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan diri. Bisa saja kalau dia lepas kendali dia akan berteriak-teriak saking senangnya.

"Tentu saja!" Yunho menaiki motornya, lalu menyalakan mesin motor itu, "Ayo naik!" ajak Yunho.

"Tapi..motorku?"

"Sudah, disini kan aman. Besok kita cari lagi kunci motormu" jawab Yunho.

'kita...kita...KITA?' Jaejoong tersenyum, menampilkan sederet giginya yang dipasangi kawat gigi. Oh, ternyata dia lupa kalau saat itu Kibum memberitahukannya jika Yunho tidak suka orang berkawat gigi.

"Eh? Kau pakai kawat gigi?" tanya Yunho sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

DEG.

"I-iya..." jawab Jaejoong. Asal tahu saja, Yunho memang BENAR-BENAR tidak suka orang yang berkawat gigi.

"Ooh. Yasudah, ayo naik!" ajak Yunho agak lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Mungkin moodnya langsung 'down' begitu melihat orang yang membuatnya tertarik; lebih tepatnya orang yang disukainya memakai kawat gigi. Jaejoong pun langsung naik dan duduk di belakang Yunho.

Sebelumnya, author sudah bilang kalau mereka tadi tidak hanya BERDUA saja. Mau tahu siapa orang ketiganya? Mari kita lihat di bagian belakang pagar kawat yang mengelilingi area parkir Tohoshinki School. Disana terdapat Choi Sulli, yang sambil tersenyum menggenggam kunci motor milik Jaejoong.

"Itu tadi romantis sekali! AAA!" setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi, Sulli yang sedari tadi menahan dirinya untuk berteriak kini berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai dia puas. Maklumlah, Sulli diam-diam adalah seorang fujoshi. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu akan hal ini.

"Nah, yang penting aku sudah melaksanakan perintah unniedeul. Pulang ah!" dia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati gembira, sambil mengantongi kunci motor Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat berharga.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun, Junsu, Kibum, dan Shindong bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan bak nenek lampir yang terdengar di area parkir.

"Ih..pulang saja yuk!" kata Kyuhyun yang sangat takut, apalagi langit sudah berwarna oranye ditambah ungu, tanda sudah senja.

"Ayo! Apalagi sekolah sudah sepi, sepertinya hanya kita yang tersisa disini!" tambah Junsu.

"Tapi tunggu! Itu kan motornya Jaejoong!" tunjuk Kibum kearah satu motor yang masih terparkir di sebelah motornya.

"Sudahlah, paling dia pulang dengan Yunho hyung!" kata Junsu santai.

"Oh iya! Benar juga ya!" perkataan Junsu barusan disetujui Shindong. Dan mereka semua pun pulang, meninggalkan motor berwarna putih milik Jaejoong sendirian di tengah-tengah area parkir..

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Poor Jae~~ wkwk cepet lepas behel dong makanya!

Jae: lo yang bikin gue kayak gini kenapa lo yang protes? *emosi*

Ailee: sabar oppaaa lagi puasa nih gaboleh marah marah.

Jae: oh.

Huahahaahahaaa si Sulli-_- ternyata oh ternyata...dirimu fujoshi wakakakakk

*balasan review chap 3*

thepaendeo: wahaha, congrats yah (?) makasih reviewnya :)

ELFishy123: ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya :)

baby quila: halo lagii! hehe seneng deh ada yg mau review bbrp chap berturut turut *terharu* :'D kayanya ada deh, hahaa, aku baru kepikiran yg taemin minta foto itu, makasih udh ngingetin^^ dan makasih reviewnya :)

Bloody Evil From Heaven: hehe iyaa, sip deh, makasih reviewnya :)

lee minji elf: okeee ;) ini udh lanjut, makasih reviewnya :)

Tha626-: hahaa, iya tuh yunho lelet, kan emg ceritanya jeje yg usaha banget disini udah lumayan 'bergerak' kan yunho nya?XD makasih reviewnya :)

jung hana cassie: kata yang lain sih cantik, hahaha XD okedeh, tp ini ada yang aku tambah-tambahin, yg kayak ada sulli gt gt itu sebenernya gaada di film-_- oalaah, kukira apaan, makasih reviewnya :)

gracecyndiana: iyaa gpp :D udh berubah kok, makasih reviewnya :) *peluk balik*

HyunLeeMin: huahahaa, pdhl yunho td udh sempet terpesona eh jeje msh pake behel-_- iyaa jae fighting! *bawa spanduk yunjae* makasih reviewnya :)

cassielf: iya :D ini udh lanjt, makasih reviewnya :)

Owkayy akhir kata ditunggu kiriman reviewnya (yang banyak*maksa*) dari para readers, kalo mau kirim album sexy free and single juga boleh kok :') (ps: usahain yang photocardnya kyuhyun^^)

x

**_Ailee Hamasaki_**


End file.
